A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape
by galleons
Summary: Severus Snape tries to use deduction to figure out who in Merlin's name is sending him these blasted letters.
1. Chapter 1: The Piece of Rubbish

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Note: **This fic also ties in with my other stories. Snape's owl also makes another appearance in this fic. He is very much his master's owl…and possesses qualities that would surely make Slytherin proud.

**Chapter 1: The Piece of Rubbish**

The owl hesitated before swooping into Professor Snape's office. Charon's master would not be pleased with the message residing in his beak. Of course, Charon was not supposed to open the parchment, but he couldn't help himself. Females never sent Professor Snape messages. There was always the old lady that settled his accounts at the Apothecary in Hogsmeade, but that didn't count. The message he was carrying was not of a business nature.

Professor Snape was sitting at his desk while marking essays with fluid strokes of his quill. The red ink was barely dry as he began reading the next piece of rubbish. He could not comprehend how Weasley even managed to dress himself in the morning for breakfast. This many newt eyes would make the draft of living death irreversible. Maybe during the next session of Double Potions he would inform Weasley of this and suggest a quick demonstration.

Professor Snape looked up as Charon approached his desk He reached over to take the piece of parchment held fast in his beak and then began to read silently….

My darling Severus,

We kiss in my dreams…

through many plots and schemes…

I will have you as my own.

Your Secret Admirer

**The Wise Owl**

Professor Snape had to ask himself… What the _hell_ is this?

Snape raised an eyebrow and looked from his owl to the parchment in his hands several times.

"From whom did you receive this parchment, Charon?" he asked softly, as he looked into the owl's eyes.

Charon explained that he was returning from his delivery order to the Apothecary and he was approached by a figure in a dark cloak. He discerned it was a female from her voice, but the figure's face was covered by a large hood. They were near the Hogwarts grounds.

"This is rubbish," exclaimed Snape

Charon agreed. That is what he thought, so he didn't even bother to inquire into the figure's identity further.

"Well, if she was wearing a hood, she is certainly not a muggle."

Charon nodded and added that it would also be very difficult for a muggle to acquire parchment, unless they had their kind ( wizards and witches) in their family. Difficult… but not impossible, however.

Snape nodded at the owl and did not concur.

"Now, a female, you claim?" Snape asked the owl.

The owl nodded.

"Tall or short?"

The owl stated that she was of medium height.

"You did not view hair color or a face due to the hood. Correct?"intoned Snape.

The owl nodded and said that no distinguishable features were visible.

"The voice…did it seem, youthful or older?" Snape asked the owl.

The owl couldn't tell. He did not tell his master that he wasn't paying attention due to the shock he had sustained.

"You may go, Charon. That will be all," said Snape smoothly.

Snape decided that he would ignore it. It could be someone's idea of a foolish prank. They will thank Merlin that he did not look into this further. They would never have a chance of regaining the amount of House points he would have deducted.


	2. Chapter 2: Student Observations

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 2: Student Observations**

Out of curiosity, Snape observed the comings and goings of all of the students. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. No one seemed to be acting differently or suspiciously.

On the contrary, the students were working diligently and class participation was quite decent this week. Even Longbottom answered a question when he called on him unexpectedly. That was the _only_ strange and unusual event that occurred.

Snape could not accuse Potter and Weasley of doing anything shady either. This was definitely a female from the information that Charon had relayed to him. Even the tone and wording of the note seemed to support Charon's evidence, though he'd rather not dwell too long on such nonsense.

His owl had never failed him yet and had been very loyal to him through many years of service. Charon was a gift from the Malfoys, sired from their great owl Hades.

Snape would have been thrilled to catch the Weasley twins in this prank. Whatever number he chose to call out would have doubled the amount of rubies flying upward and into the Gryffindor hourglass.

He deducted points on a daily basis. One session would have to be overlooked for now. However, if one student put so much as a toe out of line, he would act accordingly.

**Phase 2**

After his last Potions class for the day, he returned to his office in the dungeons. Professor Snape had many essays to mark and preparations to make for the next day's lessons. However, when he opened the heavy wooden door with iron fastenings that led to his office, he noticed a piece of parchment on the floor.

This one read:

Dear Severus,

I dream about our kiss.

You'll never fully know…

everything I've missed…

but I do.

Professor Snape believed that this was really ridiculous. He could not remember when he has last spent time with a woman. He tried to count back but found it very difficult to do so. He was far too busy…Unless, he had given some poor senseless half-wit the wrong idea, but he didn't see how that was possible.

He was still not sure who it could be.

Who would slip this parchment under his office door or have the means of having someone or something do it for them?

Charon had not delievered this last piece of rubbish. He would never just leave a message. He would wait for further instructions before retiring to the owlery. And he certainly would not slip it under his door. Charon was also curious about the figure's identity.

Professor Snape had for the most part ruled out most of the students and the idea of these messages being a prank. Not to say that he would not be keeping a closer eye on them. He was, as of now, a little suspicious of some of his acquaintances, however.


	3. Chapter 3: An Evening at Malfoy Manor

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 3: An Evening at Malfoy Manor**

Severus Snape had apparated and walked along the old bridle path and up to the carriage block, where ivy ran rampant between the trellis he passed under.

He reached the massive double doors and wrapped the heavy iron gargoyle knocker, waiting patiently for the house elf to open the door.

Snape was punctual as always. It was nearly 8:00. He usually declined the invitations and came only if they were somewhat advantageous, but he maintained contact with the Malfoys for just that reason. Saying that one was busy constantly did not halt the constant dinner invitations.

As he socialized occasionally, he hoped he would be able to figure out the author of the letters he had been receiving. The third one he had received only yesterday was just as annoying. This person now appeared to take a more familiar tone with him.

To my darling,

My past has been…

filled with others…it is true…

but certainly… none like you.

Snape, who always had a full schedule, could not fathom how anyone would take the time out of a busy schedule to compose such tripe.

This note seemed to indicate that this individual had _certainly _been busy.

The house elf ushered him into an old-fashioned drawing room in the late Gothic style of the High Middle Ages. Another elf then addressed him.

"Sir, welcome to Malfoy Manor. It is most unfortunate that Mister Malfoy had to leave unexpectedly with Master Malfoy. However, Mrs. Malfoy will receive you shortly. Dinner should be served in half an hour."

Snape sat in a high-backed armchair and waited to be called to dinner. His hands were placed over two serpent heads carved into the armrests. If he indeed spent company with anyone it was, perhaps, the Malfoys.

The lady of the house, Narcissa Black Malfoy, had a husband, sister, and in-laws in the Death Eater ranks, but Lucius had preferred that she care for his heir, Draco. The Dark Lord, seeing the potential, loyalty, and ruthlessness of Bellatrix and the rest of their family, had never really taken much notice of Narcissa. As long as she was devoted, she need not be an active participant, unless he was called to duty. The Malfoys had a son that might one day prove useful, so he had never persisted in recruiting the mother to service. Narcissa, however, due to her Black family connections and that of the Malfoys, knew everyone and kept within the inner circles of the ancient, moneyed, pure-blood families. Snape decided that amongst his list of suspects, Narcissa may know something about the owls from a female confidante. The few women in the ranks of their circles that were around their age knew that Narcissa and Snape were friends from Hogwarts.

"Severus, how splendid of you to accept our invitation."

A tall, lithe, fair-haired woman approached his chair and took his arm. He allowed her to escort him to the dining room. It was very old and formal, as were the seating arrangements. He was seated at the opposite head of the table, the one Lucius never occupied, and she was seated at his right hand side. He noticed that on his left a third place setting was set.

"My sister, Bellatrix, will be arriving shortly. I adore my sister, but I know how she can be….opinionated at times. Even before formal schooling, she was always driven as a very small girl. Mummy said that she took after Grandfather Nigellus in looks and temperament." Narcissa offered stoically.

Snape nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"I am your guest this evening. You need not explain anything to me," Snape said smoothly.

Snape had witnessed interactions between Dumbledore and Phineas Nigellus in the Headmaster's office. Anyone would think he was still the headmaster to hear him carry on so. Apparently, Nigellus thought so, too.

"How are Lucius and Draco?" inquired Snape.

"They are presently at the Goyles. They have recently acquired thestrals for a coach and four. I hardly see my boy anymore. I owl him and send him things from home, but the days when he was little before he went off to school are past us, I'm afraid," she said wistfully.

"I am quite sure that Lucius is overseeing other aspects of the young man's education," said Snape.

"Of course, Hogwarts is limited. Especially with their view on one's exposure to the Dark Arts. I must accept the fact that my only son is becoming a young man and does not require the attention of his mother as much," she said smiling weakly at him.

Snape noted that she looked a bit concerned about their whereabouts. Secretly, Snape doubted they were at the Goyles' home.

The soup course was being served when Bellatrix Lestrange was let in from a side door. She walked authoritatively over to her sister and gave her a light peck on her cheek.

"Good Evening, Cissy," she said and threw herself into a chair. She then turned to Snape.

"Snape," she spat and nodded at him.

"Bellatrix," he replied evenly.

Bellatrix was immediately served by an overeager house elf who knew better.

"Well, Severus Snape, what have you been up to?" she looked at him with calm derision.

"I might ask you the same…." answered Snape.


	4. Chapter 4: Night and Day

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 4: Night and Day**

"My husband and I have been far too busy outwitting the Ministry, which is not difficult. Although, Cissy, Lucius' last contribution to that orphan fund has only put a slight damper on the inquiries made into the whereabouts of Rodulphus, Rabastan, and myself. Do not owl me with anymore identifiable Malfoy owls. They may be watching…" replied Bellatrix with vigor and self-satisfaction.

"How is life on the run?" Snape asked smoothly.

"Interesting, to say the least, Snape, even you could not guess where we have been. Only the Dark Lord knows. And even though in the past he has said that _I_ am a credit to my husband," she smiled manically, my husband has been taking very good care of me, I must admit."

"…quite busy lately, "Snape thought to himself.

Obviously, the messages he had been receiving were not some ridiculous ploy she was attempting. Snape knew that she had tried to test him in the past. She didn't like the fact that she had competition for the Dark Lord's favor. If she attained any information that could compromise him…she would run straight to the Dark Lord.

"How is Lucius otherwise, Narcissa? I have not seen him since our last meeting," said Snape.

"We went away to visit the McNair's on their country estate for a few days, so we have been away from the manor."

"And…we won't be telling Snape where that is either, Cissy," Bellatrix laughed heartily, her deep voice echoing throughout the dining room and its high ceiling.

"I have no wish to know the finer details of your existence, Bellatrix, "Snape said silkily. "It must be a vast improvement from the one hour excursions from cells that prisoners are allowed monthly in Azkaban."

Bellatrix froze and her eyes narrowed evilly into slits. One look from Narcissa and she continued with her meal.

"Severus, these jaunts to the country are usually with old married couples. However, Amycus' sister, as you know…"

"Narcissa, I appreciate your suggestion, but I am far too busy." Snape would not tell her that the buck-toothed, scatter-brained, dolt had never appealed to him in any way.

Bellatrix tried to finish her soup, but she threw her head back and laughed throatily. She coughed rudely and then resumed. She seemed to know that Alecto had eyed Snape hopefully for quite some time.

Snape looked over at the sad, ruined beauty. She had once, many years before, piqued his interest. But he had been a very young man then, barely seventeen years old. It was more her physical beauty, because that was all she could offer him. It was more good-natured competition at that time than anything else. He looked for some remainder of her smoldering, dark, good looks but none were left. Her hair, that had once been long, attractive, jet curls, was now shorter and gray streaks had appeared. Her large, dark, almond-shaped eyes now dwarfed her gaunt and prematurely lined face. So many years in Azkaban could do that even to the strongest…

Snape turned to her sibling. Narcissa had never appealed to him that way. She was always involved with Lucius as long as he had known them. They were both extremely fortunate that they were somewhat attracted to each other before their expected betrothal and arranged marriage had taken place. The Black and Malfoy families had preparations in the works for quite some time.

However, she seemed to respect Snape and had been kind to him at school, much more like an older sister. She was now, however, still a handsome woman and rivaled her sister, whom at one time had been the center of every Slytherin males' attention.

There were no leads here. If Narcissa had known anything, especially if it were Alecto or whomever, she would have mentioned something. Not that it was necessary. He was an expert legilimens after all.


	5. Chapter 5: The Assistant

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 5: The Assistant**

Professor Snape was at his desk in his office preparing for the next day's Potions classes. He could barely concentrate because Professor Vector, who was assisting him today, was blasting the Weird Sisters on the Wizarding Wireless. She was busy, humming to herself, and making odd, little, jerky movements (He believed she called it "dancing.") as she scourgified the cauldrons that had just had their contents emptied and bottled on the shelves.

He was under the impression that she sounded like a dying merperson. He also believed her to be tone deaf.

Professor Snape looked up from the book he was trying to read to scold her when he stopped.

It had happened again. However, this time the parchment was sealed.

Charon, his owl, explained that Crabbe had been approached by the woman in the dark cloak in Hogsmeade, but considering he was thick, he had taken no notice of what she looked like. Fortunately, Crabbe was also scared to death of his Head of House and had not attempted to open the parchment, which read:

Dearest Severus,

Once divided.

sad but true….

just know that

I am missing you.

Whoever was sending this rubbish should read up on Shakespeare's "Sonnets." He was embarrassed for them.

As for Vector…

He, in no uncertain terms…had _never_ looked at her "in that way."

She was his bumbling assistant or as Peeves exclaimed, "his ickle Potions sidekick." Snape cringed inwardly at the vernacular.

But now with all of this parchment nonsense going on, no stone should be left unturned.

He watched her carefully as if for the first time, or with new eyes, as they say. As a man would see her….as some lovesick dunderhead would. He was a spy. He could put himself objectively in another's shoes for a moment.

"Snape, is there a problem?" Professor Vector asked him. "You are looking at me strangely."

"Why should I answer that when you are undoubtedly correct and that is such a rare occurrence, I might add?" said Snape unruffled.

He studied her for a moment longer. Dark waves…shiny…that fell down her back…that when she turned her head to glare at him…

Professor Vector was unnerved for a moment. Professor Snape's dark eyes had wandered and she had a sneaking suspicion that he was "taking her in" and it completely repulsed her.

'I think you should go to Madame Pomfrey, Snape. Something is wrong…you have not finished your work yet," Vector looked at him with a bit of concern and confusion.

"I rather think that is my business, Vector. My illness will be confirmed the day I entertain any suggestions of yours."

Professor Vector shot him a filthy look and went back to her work.

Could she be the author of the parchments? He had never thought of her in such a way, but he guessed that it could be a possibility. And he found the thought to be absolutely revolting.


	6. Chapter 6: Moaning About

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 6: Moaning About**

Professor Snape had been walking in the corridor to his destination when he spotted them. The couple looked around in what they thought was an inconspicuous fashion before they quickly entered the room and shut the door.

His eyes narrowed malevolently and he quickened his steps.

The couple giggled. "Trelawney won't even know we are missing…"

The door swung open and creaked on its hinges. The couple, startled into silence, jumped apart.

"Fawcett, Stebbins, fifty points from each of your Houses for deliberately venturing off where you do not belong. Also, Professor Trelawney will be hearing from me in regard to suggestions for how you should spend your inevitable detentions. Ah, the both of you will be "quite alone" helping Argus Filch polish awards in the trophy room."

"Out!" said Snape viciously, his deep, soft voice echoing off of the tiles in the bathroom.

The two students blushed furiously and exited the room.

Not only should both dunderheads be in class, but Stebbins should not be occupying a girl's bathroom, even one that everyone knew was off limits and unoccupied.

Professor Snape looked around just in case any other cowering feet were visible in the spacious room.

Since the Chamber of Secrets was opened and closed again, the headmaster had stipulated that no students may enter this particular bathroom. However, much to Snape and Filch's chagrin, most of the students in this school seemed to do as they wished anyway from time to time.

Snape looked around. He had heard about the ghost that frequented the bathroom. In life, she had been at school with the Dark Lord, Hagrid, McGonagall, and even his own mother. He knew from experience that the ghosts that frequented the castle were the eyes and ears of Hogwarts. They knew everything that went on even before some of the staff did.

That is why, just like the unlucky pair before him, he hoped no one would attempt to come in while he had a word with Myrtle.

Professor Snape drew his wand from the inside of his cloak pocket and looked back at the door. All was quiet. He turned back around and saw a girl, pearly white, in an older version of the Hogwarts uniform. It was the ghost, Myrtle.

"Myrtle," Snape nodded.

"What are you doing here? No one ever visits me. Well, they did a few times before the bathroom was closed," Myrtle said petulantly.

"I require a word with you. And do stop floating about. It is quite difficult to carry on a conversation that way," snapped Snape.

"Fine, remind me that I no longer walk!" thundered Myrtle.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat," and cooled down. "You look old to be a student. Who are you?"

Snape ignored the statement. "I am currently Potions Master of Hogwarts."

"Oh, I had Professor Slughorn." said Myrtle.

"As did I. Now," Snape tried to change the conversation and get to the point. "I am Severus Snape. I need to ask you something."

"Eileen and the muggle had a son…I heard about that."

"Yes, it seems so," replied Snape.

"What can I do? That is why you came. What do you want to know?" taunted Myrtle mysteriously.

"Who has been in here since it was restricted?" asked Snape.

"Well, the Gryffyindor with two male friends was before the restriction. Nobody really, a sneaky student or two, (giggle) the couple you just threw out."

"I see," said Snape silkily.

"Which wasn't very nice of you," admonished Myrtle.

Snape ignored here. "Besides Hogwarts students…have there been any strangers on our school grounds? Surely you must pick up on things…the latest gossip, from the other ghosts inhabiting this castle," Snape suggested.

"No, not that I have heard," said Myrtle coyly.

Snape believed her to be lying.

"No strange murmurings…coming-and-goings, or…perhaps, unidentified owls?" said Snape slowly.

"No."

Snape turned to leave.

"But wait…you are not so bad. I heard from several students…" Myrtle didn't seem to want him to leave yet.

"That is all I needed to know, thank you," said Snape. He turned his back to her again, but she floated next to him.

Just then the door swung open.

It was Professor Vector checking the bathroom occasionally as was her duty. Her eyes opened wildly and her mouth dropped open.

What was Snape doing in the bathroom with Moaning Myrtle of all possible ghosts? He didn't like talking to anyone…alive or dead.

She nodded quickly at the both of them, turned swiftly around, and fled.

Snape glowered and knew he had not heard the last from Vector about this.

"Myrtle," he nodded, and attempted to leave once again.

"Oh, wait, wait. I did hear your owl was looking for you. He said he needed to speak with you and asked the Bloody Baron if you were back in the dungeons yet. If you are Professor Snape…he has a piece of parchment for you."

Snape nodded and glided out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Paying No Mind

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 7: Paying No Mind**

"It is not what you think. Not that I have to explain anything to you," said Snape haughtily.

Professor Vector had her head lowered and her eyes downcast as she worked feverishly cleaning some counter space. She scrubbed the same spot with enthusiasm and a little hop in her step.

She could not get the smirk off her face that she knew was fixated there. Usually, it was the other way around.

"I had business today with Myrtle," said Snape, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sure," said Vector, using the same tone.

"You are aware, Vector, that students are entering the bathroom."

"Possibly…"

"…and you realize that the Headmaster forbids it…."

"Uh-huh."

"…and that students I know of, and that I teach were the culprits..."

"Okay."

"…and, I will be deducting about a thousand House points this week alone."

"Hmmm…"

Snape scowled. "Are you patronizing me, Vector?"

"Professor…"

"What?"

"Professor Vector, two words."

Merlin, this woman vexed him to no end.

"I am well aware of your _customary_ title. Your mastery of the English language is so lamentable… I wonder how you have managed to earn it. I assume you could, at the very least, answer me in complete sentences…apparently not."

"Right!"

"Vector, if you have completed your work, you may go…and do so urgently," replied Snape, seething.

"Bye!" She exited his office and closed the door, smiling as she left.

He would deal with her later. He had to wait for Charon to arrive with the parchment. Vector was going to milk this to her heart's content. She was still bristling about that delivery from Honeydukes.

He smirked and picked up his lesson plans.


	8. Chapter 8: The Mentor And The Dementor

**  
A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 8: The Mentor And The Dementor**

Professor Snape moved quickly and silently down to the gates of Hogwarts castle. The parchment stated that the mystery woman would meet him there at midnight. It was not unusual if anyone spotted him. He patrolled the halls and grounds from time to time at all hours of the night.

Snape wished to see if the woman would reveal her identity or at the very least he could reveal it _for_ her. Charon had accepted a piece of parchment from her again during a delivery in Hogsmeade. He had "accidentally" flew near the hood of her cloak, but he wasn't able to see her face.

Professor Snape was wondering if perhaps, she even had a face. This situation was pure lunacy.

Snape drew his wand and held if aloft. Soon a light was shining from it as he neared the gate. He was very surprised at what he saw and sprung his wand back, ready to strike. He had to think quickly. He would not reveal his patronus…to anyone or anything. However, before he could react and cast some sort of spell to deter the creature, a voice spoke to him.

"Come outside the gates. I only have about thirty minutes left. Soon my polyjuice potion will be worn off," the raspy, voice croaked.

Snape figured she must be a respectable witch to brew polyjuice. The effect was quite good.

"Inventive, I must say. How did you manage to get a piece of something from a dementor?"

"Don't ask," said the ragged voice.

Snape thought he would rather not know. He still held his lit wand tip between them. It was dark near the gates and the admirer was horrifying to look at in her present state.

"Are you seeing anyone?" said the haggard voice to Snape.

"No," snapped Snape.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Absolutely not." If Peeves made one more jest about Vector being his "ickle, bickle, Potions sweetie," he would go straight to the Bloody Baron. He would tend to him. The thought made him quite ill.

"Are you married, Severus?"

"No."

"Are you interested in anyone?"

Snape paused and narrowed his eyes at the "dementor." "No, and I think that is enough about my personal affairs. I have a few questions I would like to address to you." said Snape smoothly.

"I venture to guess that asking who you are would clearly be a waste of time," said Snape silkily. "Do you wish to keep your identity from me presently or are you withholding it due to more sinister reasons?"

"Just for the time being, I promise you, Severus."

"Have you ever been to Azkaban?" asked Snape.

"Not as a prisoner but I have visited it---once."

"Do I know you?"

"You would if I appeared as myself," rasped the voice.

"How old are you?"

"Dementors don't age. Nice try though, Severus."

Snape raised an eyebrow as the "dementor" tried to smile.

"What House were you in?"

"Who said I ever went to Hogwarts?"

"Come now…I am compelled to believe that you are lying." said Snape slowly, and with a hint of impatience "And don't tell me that dementors don't lie."

"Dementors don't have a…"

"Alright, I see," said Snape in annoyance.

"You are not the girl… I took to that ball in my fifth year that threw a _butterbeer _at me?" asked Snape, steeling himself.

"No, but I was there. She was a fool."

"Snape thought so too but didn't answer. He merely nodded. She apparently didn't realize how much information her last statement had just given him. At the very least details were being narrowed down.

"Are you Alecto Carrow?" Snape asked apprehensively.

"No!" shouted the "dementor" shrilly. "How you could possibly see any resemblance to that beastly, psychotic…"

Snape held out a hand to shush her and sighed in relief.

"Let us resume, shall we? What was I wearing to the ball?"

"Black dress robes."

"Correct," replied Snape, nodding.

"Although you never would attempt another color…"

"And…?" replied Snape, in an even tone.

"I always thought it suited you anyhow."

Snape didn't answer. "What were you wearing?"

"I wore a…hey, wait a minute. I can not tell you that either. I think I have said more than I wanted to this evening, Severus." replied the "dementor."

Snape turned his head. The breath coming from the raspy hole in the hood covered head was cold and foul.

Snape's head was turned so he did not see the Weasley twins scurry up to the front doors of the castle. They could not wait to get to the Gryffindor common room to tell the others that Professor Snape was just propositioned by a dementor. They guessed that rumor that Professor Snape half fancied the Arithmancy Professor wasn't true. Well, a dementor would possibly get along quite nicely with that miserable bastard.

"I can leave you with nothing else but this," a bony, gray hand with skeletal fingers held out a piece of parchment.

"When will I see you again?" Snape sneered and barely got the words out through his teeth.

He inwardly cringed and hoped that no one else was watching…or heard their exchange.

"Not sure, but you will be hearing from me," croaked the "dementor."

The "dementor" turned, brushed off her robes, and floated off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9: Damsels In Distress

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 9: Damsels In Distress**

How anyone could conceive of walking up this many blasted steps to the Astronomy Tower was beyond Professor Snape.

He rarely ventured there. He had had quite enough with trudging up and down the spiral stone staircase in his youth when he attended classes there.

However, Aurora Sinistra had been absent from teaching for two days, one of which was the day that he encountered the parchment writer polyjuiced as a dementor. It would not hurt to do a little more investigating. Aurora had been at school with him…and could be up to something.

When he swept through the doors of the Astronomy classroom, she was not alone. Sitting there having tea with her was Vector.

"Good Evening, Severus," said a startled Professor Sinistra.

Snape nodded and ignored Vector entirely.

"What can I do for you?" she looked baffled. However, he noted Vector was smirking slightly.

Professor Sinistra continued, "It is rare that you appear in the tower."

"I may say the same. I thought ghouls hid in high places like attics but surely not towers," Snape said sneeringly.

"Brilliant, Snape" said Professor Vector finally speaking. "Well, considering you live in the dark, dank inner dungeons, that explains your being a boggart to half the wizarding world."

"Amusing, Vector. If I were you I would stick with Arithmancy, I daresay, where one does not require a talent for humor," said Snape smoothly.

He approached the table where the two women were sitting.

"I see the dream team is serving high tea," said Snape, examining Sinistra's tea caddy.

"Yes, can I offer you a cup, Severus?" said Sinistra calmly.

Snape shook his head.

"Actually, I noticed you have not been present for instruction the past two days," said Snape, with suspicion.

"Oh!" replied Professor Vector, "are you also Staff Truancy Master now, too? Planning on tattling to Dumbledore? Get out of it, Snape. He is already aware that Aurora was ill."

"I went to my parents home in London, if it is any of your concern," spast Sinistra.

Snape ignored them. "Have you intercepted any strange owls?" Snape knew he could press further with these two. If Sinistra was not the culprit they would be none the wiser.

"No," replied Aurora quizzically.

"If I remember correctly, were you not two years behind me at school?" said Snape silkily.

"Yes."

"Did you attend the Yule Ball that occurred in my fifth year?" asked Snape, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I was in third year and went with a young man that was older. Actually, we went out for awhile but broke it off before he graduated."

"How touching. I do not require the details of your tangled love life, Sinistra. Vector's is non-existent, so there is really nothing to hear, nor do I care."

"Why don't you leave us…really?" offered Professor Vector, her voice raising, "And what is this about?"

Snape nodded at the both of them and left. He heard the china tea cup slam on the saucer as he swept down the stairs.

He was sure that the two hags didn't know anything.


	10. Chapter 10: Evaluating

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 10: Evaluating**

"Why? Why must you continually mock me? Furthermore, what has Aurora ever done to you?"

Professor Vector was glaring at Professor Snape. Both arms were crossed and she tapped her foot as she waited for a response.

Snape sat at his desk in his office and ignored the ranting and ravings of a certifiable banshee. He was preoccupied with looking down at the piece of parchment that the dementor---author of the notes---had handed him the night before.

My devotion will never retire…

And until I expire,

I will cherish your memory…

All the rest of my days.

Snape felt that there was no question that the content was getting exceedingly worse as time pressed on.

Snape thought for a moment. Could he catch her off-guard? Who else could it be? Who else did he spend a nauseating amount of time with at work?

Snape had had quite enough of this guesswork.

He raised his head and his eyes narrowed and focused on Professor Vector.

"Calm yourself, you silly girl. I have something I wish to share with you," Snape said softly, his eyes never leaving Vector.

She noticed he looked pale and hesitated a bit before rising from his chair. Professor Vector stopped in her tracks when she noted the serious and non-mocking inflection of his low voice.

"I am receiving notes from…I guess one would refer to it as…a secret admirer." Snape's tone was grim and he looked a bit ill.

Septima believed his assertion, because he looked absolutely revolted by the thought.

Snape looked at the innocent surprise on her face. It wasn't her…

Septima's jaw dropped and after mere seconds a sly grin spread over her face.

She walked over to his desk.

"Read it," he ordered and she took the parchment from his hand.

She read it to herself and within seconds her shoulders sagged and a tear sprung to her eye.

But not because she was touched as one would assume.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She could not restrain herself from laughing uncontrollably, even though she was in the presence of a human being whom she believed possessed no sense of humor.

She bent over double and then squatted, the hem of her robes brushing the stone floor of his office. She tried to rest her hand on the claw-footed leg of his desk for support.

Snape sneered down at her as she patted the stone floor a few times with a tiny, white hand.

Snape considered stepping on it with his boot, but it was her wand hand after all…she'd be quite useless cleaning his cauldrons.

"That is quite enough of a display of your lunacy for now, Vector," snarled Snape.

"Remember, Umbridge." Snape reminded her that the ghastly woman had taken to listening at doors and stopped in unexpectedly to observe just about everyone else's business but her own.

Septima rose and gestured to the parchment. "So it's Dolores?" A worthy choice…will you send her something back? You know you can always owl Honeydukes. They'd get right to work preparing something lovely for your sweet, you being such a valued patron of their shop. Better yet I may just have one or two blood lollipops left. I mean I haven't been on the vampire prowl lately." Professor Vector beamed in triumph.

Snape rolled his eyes and Septima lifted the parchment again and read it aloud this time.

"My devotion will…."

"No need." Professor Snape raised a hand to stop her and snatched the parchment away, seething at her smiling face. He could barely look at her.

"It _is_ sweet. Not that you would notice," replied Septima.

Snape looked up quickly at the door to his office, cursing himself for not closing it all the way.

He knew he had heard something at the door a minute ago. Perhaps, she had heard Vector's ramblings…and her name mentioned?

"Ahem. Just passing by, Severus, to remind you that I will be evaluating Potions curriculum and observing some of your classes for the Minstry. I will forward a notice anyway by owl very soon. Good Afternoon," Dolores sing-songed the last part and strolled along.

Snape noticed that she had virtually ignored Vector. He did not like the smile on Dolores' face when she left.


	11. Chapter 11: Lying In Wait

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 11: Lying In Wait**

Professor Snape believed that Dolores Umbridge was quite possibly more annoying than Vector…if that was possible.

Snape had noticed that Umbridge seemed to appear at the most unfortunate times.

The staff bathroom would have to be disregarded in favor of the private bath in his quarters. She had complimented him on his fluffy green robe as he walked down a usually abandoned hallway. He had stayed an hour longer in the bath at the thought of her looking at him. It had unnerved him. Snape was not easily intimidated either.

Snape had also noticed that she seemed to stroll in the dungeons a little more often and made ridiculous requests. Veritaserum, niffler poison, and digestion aids. The thought of the last request made him nearly off his dinner that evening. The creature, er, woman was interolerable.

And the worst of it was when she appeared one day wearing a pink, fluffy sweater and matching, what er, females refer to as an Alice hair band with red hearts all over it. He need not be reminded of the Valentine's Day when Lockhart was employed at Hogwarts. The fine line between sanity and mental wellness…when even having one's wand snapped in half and a cell in Azkaban seemed….no, he dare not think of the fool and what occurred.

He had been summoned to her office unexpectedly and he glanced at the kittens in portraits wearing matching outfits. He knew it could get no worse as he struggled to be attentive to her while he counted the seconds until he could swoop out of her office. He was wrong.

Vector, who now knew about the letters he received had an interesting reaction. Not exactly a laugh, more like an uncouth, un-lady-like, common-sounding guffaw. She failed to exercise better judgment whenever Umbridge appeared. He had no idea why he had bothered to tell her anything. He had wondered though…if maybe…

Vector's mousy-haired, dim-witted sidekick, Sinistra, would cackle as a hag as well. He supposed she had told her friend. No matter, Sinistra knew better than to talk. He would never forgive her and that could be quite…unpleasant.

Snape rubbed a hand over his eyes. He chose to ignore what he feared they were thinking in regard to Umbridge.

Vector was always wrong. And this was one time she needed to continue being completely irrational and deluded. Not to mention dense.

Snape decided that he would pay no mind to the matter in question.

And hope for the best.


	12. Chapter 12: Passerby

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Note: **This chapter in particular references parts of my other stories that overlap, particularly A Gift For A Hag.

**Chapter 12: Passerby**

Professor Snape hurried out of the apothecary and turned down a deserted country lane in Hogsmeade. No sooner had he passed some trees when a thin, bony hand reached out and clasped his shoulder. Long, sharp nails dug into his skin. He patted the inside of his cloak and placed a hand over his wand stealthily. When he turned around he was face to face with a hag. He drew his wand and pointed it at the creature.

"Excuse me, er, miss. You may have been at the Lockhart book-signing with your cronies…but I am NOT interested in dating anyone or any_thing_ despite what that excuse for a proper wizard has said. Furthermore…"

"Relax, Severus. It's me."

"Do I know you?'

"Have you received the latest parchment?"

Snape sighed and put away his wand. "No."

"You will, today. I would like you to answer as soon as possible."

"What do you require an answer for?" asked Snape suspiciously, eyeing the hag wearily.

"You will see. How are you?"

"Quite well, might I ask what is with your choice of…get-ups? I mean…disguises."

"I wish not to be recognized, of course. Well, not just yet, anyway."

"I feel it would be prudent for you to select less…flamboyant disguises in future, that is, if you wish to approach me," said Snape, highly annoyed.

The hag wheezed and cackled. She sounded like a muggle saw, thought Snape.

Snape stared at the hag's face in barely concealed horror and noted that her gums were a putrid color when she, apparently, grinned at him. Snape winced and thought to himself, that if she was trying to appear attractive, one would think she would restrain herself from using such horrible and unappealing guises.

"Really…you need to select less conspicuous disguises. I nearly hexed you," offered Snape.

"What do you have against hags, Severus?"

"I would tell you, but it is quite a long story. It also involves a loathsome individual that I have the misfortune of calling an…acquaintance."

"I've got time. No polyjuice today. I have a talent for transfiguration…among other things."

Snape blinked once and dearly hoped she was not dropping any sexual innuendo his way, while transfigured as a hag.

"I am quite an accomplished witch. I have a highly reputable job. I will tell you when the time is right."

"I see," said Snape frowning. "Another time…perhaps?"

"You know, you were always superb in Potions. I am not surprised you are the master at Hogwarts."

"I will accept the compliment," said Snape awkwardly. "Does this mean that we were in the same year?" asked Snape slowly.

The hag hesitated, then went on.

"Hmmmm….telling you more than I ought? Why not? Maybe we were. Not necessarily to recognize talent when I see it," the hag replied mysteriously.

Snape could not conclude if she was lying or not. He could use legilimency but he would rather not look at her for sustained periods of time. Had she slipped? He wasn't sure, but who else could it be? What other females were suspect at Hogwarts? McGonagall and Sprout had taught him as a boy, it was absurd, they were widows and quite older, so he hadn't bothered to investigate. Who was left? He had to have gone to school with her…she had pretty much confirmed this before. Was it…? Speaking of Sprout…she had chased them away once or twice…if it was her.

Just then two elderly witches with frizzy hair and poorly darned cloaks passed. They gawked at Snape and the hag and stopped abruptly in their tracks.

"Solara, it's true! It's true! Gilderoy told us at the book-signing that this man, Professor Snape, was in love with a hag!"

"Mr. Snape, you truly are a warm and caring man. A real doll! See, Hilda, look how cute they look together. Why else would Gilderoy put in such a good word for him? There is hope of love for everyone!"


	13. Chapter 13: Identification

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 13: Identification**

Snape gave the two elderly witches a look that would have sent Longbottom to Madam Pomfrey for a week at the very least.

"Well," the ladies huffed. They walked away blushing and blustering some garbled words furiously.

Snape turned back to the hag, I mean, his admirer.

"I think I have had quite enough of this nonsense. I demand that you reveal your identity, er, miss," said Snape impatiently.

"No, please…not yet. Wait for the parchment," replied the hag.

"You have just informed me that you have not taken polyjuice potion, so I cannot hex you and wait out the hour." Snape drew his wand from the inside of his cloak deftly. "There are other alternatives, however."

"Would you really do that after I asked you to wait just a little longer?"

Snape nodded.

"Well, I could always distract you…not if I kiss you," offered the hag.

"Never mind," Snape lowered his wand.

Snape had already kissed a hag…once. To say the experience with Vector was unpleasant was an understatement, Snape thought to himself. A truly horrible, most unfortunate accident…Peeves would pay dearly one day, when he had the time.

Vector, in his opinion, was a lamentable potions-maker and a terrible kisser.

Two strikes against her already and he hadn't even gone down the list of her faults.

"Wait for my message. An owl will be arriving shortly at Hogwarts. Soon I will reveal my identity to you. I promise. Right now I bid you farewell. I must be getting back…" The hag stopped and turned away. She hurried down the country lane and soon disapperared.

Professor Snape placed his wand back in his cloak and prepared to leave for Hogwarts. Charon and a message would be arriving at any time.


	14. Chapter 14: Hardly In The Mood For Love

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 14: Hardly In The Mood For Love**

_If that ghastly woman would not leave him be…he could not be held responsible for any actions he would take._

He knew Umbridge was not the admirer. Thank Merlin. He was not sure what she had overheard when she passed the dungeons and heard Vector and himself talking about her and the admirer. But for some reason she seemed to think he, Severus Snape, _fancied_ her.

The woman was mad. Dolores Umbridge was quite possibly a bigger dolt than Vector. Well, it was close anyway.

There was no telling what may happen, accidentally, of course. His wand hand could let off some sparks. His other hand could be carrying a poison so lethal…and what if it _slipped_ into her goblet while at lunch? He carried certain vials on him, it was well known amongst the staff. An innocent mishap was certainly feasible.

Snape's smirk soon turned to a sulk. Dumbledore would know better. Why did the Headmaster have to be so…perceptive?

Snape believed Dumbledore disliked her too, though he would never admit it. However, the Headmaster would certainly not stand for a staff member getting "hurt."

Dumbledore was "decent," thought Snape with regret.

Snape gritted his teeth and went back to his work. The memories of his encounter with Umbridge were not to be born. She had been pestering him for the last few days.

He could do nothing…to her face, anyway.

"Oh, Professor Snape," said a high-pitched, girlish voice. "If I might just make the teensiest suggestion…perhaps, more positive reinforcement, otherwise you passed your evalutation."

"Oh, Professor Snape," said a voice overly confident in its possessing feminine wiles that were in reality not present in the least. "My stomach seems to be a bit queasy…the runs you know. Must be all the work I do as Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Could you fetch me a suitable draught? Thanks, what a pygmy puff you are. You don't fool an intelligent person like me, you are a kitten at heart."

Snape closed his eyes and counted to ten as his Head of House suggested in his fifth year after Black and Potter had turned his robes pink.

Positive reinforcement….The dunderheads he taught were lucky he allowed them into his classroom at all…that they were even dismissed…without being hexed for insubordination, or alive, in Longbottom's case, for possessing the mental capacity of a mandrake. It was quite annoying.

What did she expect? If the fool of a woman had not wolfed down three treacle tarts with sheer gusto…he had no wish to hear of her digestive, er, complaints.

And then this last, the ridiculous woman had looked at _him _with pity and told him wistfully that she had no time for romantic attachments. She was married to the Ministry of Magic, but she was flattered. Her destiny lied with her duties, first and foremost.

_Who did she think she was…Elizabeth Tudor? He thought the speech had sounded paraphrased. Had she attempted to look in a mirror lately, like that hag, Vector? Of course not…there was no space on her wall due to the revolting, blasted kitten…dish things, er, collectibles._

_Did that constitute "hitting" on a fellow employee and grounds for dismissal?_

_Not that he could tell Dumbledore or the staff._

_ Alas, nobody would believe him._

_ There is NO WAY…she thought…he…._

Snape drank his calming draught and continued to grade his papers.

_If this ever got out to the two harpies, Vector and Sinistra, it did not bear thinking._

_ And now this…the parchment had arrived._

_***********_

Charon had all but given up trying to assist his master in confirming the Secret Admirer's identity. An owl had met him in the owlery and when Charon had swatted at him with his wind and the other owls had formed a circle to watch the owls duel, Charon could still not force a confession out of the mysterious owl. Charon felt he had severely disappointed Slytherin House that day.

She was good…to good, Charon, Snape's owl, concluded. He advised his master, Professor Snape, to watch out for her.

However, he loved his master. They were just going through a rough patch right now. He felt all would right itself when the stress of this presence of an extremely persistent admirer had passed.

Snape looked down and read the parchment carefully.

My love, the time has come.

I will appear underneath the grandfather clock at the Hogwarts Family Outing.

I will approach you at noon.

Expect me.

I will come as my true self, and how you remember me.

Yours,

SA

Snape was curious yet a bit relieved. She said they had been at school together. He had an idea. He'd had a few youthful scrapes with girls during his school years. But only diversions, as he waited…waited patiently for Lily. Hoping she would change her mind about Potter….

Snape shook his head and tried not to think back. Finally, this nonsense would end. He had no wish to develop an, er, intimacy with anyone. Ever. He would, however, be able to extricate himself from this situation. Severus Snape was always one step ahead of the rest. It was the only way he had survived thus far.

He had a plan. And it involved a certain co-worker of his.


	15. Chapter 15: An Admirer Revealed

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 15: An Admirer Revealed**

"Where ARE we going, Snape?" grumbled Professor Vector.

"To meet someone…from my past…watch your tone with me, Vector. You are beginning to sound like Moody. It is quite enough that you greatly resemble him," said Snape coolly.

Snape noticed that Septima sneered back at him. She was getting too good at it, he noted. No wonder hags broke mirrors, mused Snape.

"Who...to meet who?" asked Vector impatiently.

"You shall see in a moment."

"Snape, if it just so happens to be Sanguini, I will scream bloody murder and hex you into next week, just try me," dared Vector threateningly.

"No, it is not Sanguini. Perhaps, another time, if you are…severely disappointed," said Snape lazily.

Septima and Snape made their way through the crowd to an old grandfather clock. Snape halted in front of it and Septima followed suit.

"We are stopping here? It is two minutes until noontime. We should be going out into the gardens for the welcoming feast. I am NOT standing here all day, Snape. Why I agreed to accompany YOU anywhere in the first place is beyond me," huffed Septima.

"We have already established the fact the most concepts, common sense included, are beyond you, Vector. Now stand still and smile. You look like a lethifold just ate your cat."

"I am giving you five minutes and then I'm off," said Septima.

"No need, this should be over quickly," said Snape softly.

Septima rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently, counting the minutes on the clock above her head.

Snape looked around and saw a woman approaching him. It was now exactly noon. She had always been on time when they would meet behind the greenhouses back at school. She came closer, but there was no need to confirm her identity. Snape recognized her right away…

Snape immediately took hold of Septima's hand.

Septima kicked him in the shin in horror. However, his vice-like grip would not release her.


	16. Chapter 16: A Long Time Coming

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 16: A Long Time Coming**

"Hello, Severus," said a deep, feminine voice.

"Florence," said Snape softly.

The two stared at each other in silence for a very long time. It had been years since they had last seen each other.

Septima stared at the handsome auburn-haired woman who approached Snape. Snape, probably due to unprecedented nerves after being addressed by an attractive woman, had let go of her hand. Septima looked at her hand and everything seemed to be in order. However, she would see Madame Pomfrey immediately following the luncheon.

The woman had dark eyes and a dazzling smile. She wondered who her child was. She was slightly freckled and was still quite youthful for her age, but also a very nice-looking woman.

The woman named Florence broke out in a charming smile. "Did you ever consider me as a possiblitly?"

Septima snorted and Snape ignored her. However, his shoulder brushed hers and she could feel him tense up in annoyance. Obviously, he knew what Septima was thinking.

"Honestly, no. It was such a long time ago. We were very young and had moved on with our lives," said Snape.

Florence looked at him and said nothing. "I was engaged once…it didn't work out. I have never stopped thinking about you over the years," she said looking into Snape's eyes.

"Er, I have thought of you, I must admit, from time to time after leaving Hogwarts. I hoped you were well," said Snape in a low voice. "Where are you working presently?" said Snape eager to change the subject.

"At the Ministry…Bertha got me the job. Surely, you have heard?'

Snape nodded slowly.

"You remember her, don't you?" said Florence wistfully.

"Yes," snapped Snape, a vein throbbing in his temple.

Septima was stunned and preoccupied with following their conversation. She had not thought about how much she despised Snape for five whole minutes.

_ Clearly a record_, she thought to herself.

Septima was confused. _Why was this woman smiling and looking at HIM like that? Er, genuinely pleased to see him?_

Septima tried to detect if a confundus charm was used. She also guessed that Snape had a penchant for redheads. She had heard the rumors about another woman when he was much younger.

"Well, I must say, you look…well, Severus," said Florence, a slow smile spreading to her face.

_Oh, Merlin, no!_ thought Septima. She had just locked eyes with Snape and then swept him over from head to foot.

"And who is this?' asked Florence coyly, while turning her lovely brown eyes on Septima and throwing her hair back with her hand languidly.

"Oh, you don't know?" said Snape lazily. "Surely, you must forgive me. How could I not have mentined it, er, her on our last meeting? Snape tried to block out all recollection of Florence disguised as a hag and continued.

"This is Professor Septima Vector…my fiancée."


	17. Chapter 17: Affianced Fiasco

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 17: Affianced Fiasco**

"What?" said Florence.

"Er, what?" snapped a startled Professor Vector.

"Yes, it is true. Mia…darling…show Florence your ring," said Snape through gritted teeth.

Septima knew that the voice was Severus' but the words and nickname coming out were very unfamiliar. Well, her parents and Aurora called her Mia, but the rest…

_The bloody moron conjured a ring_, thought Septima.

Septima had looked down and saw a huge, but tasteful, pear-shaped emerald ring surrounded by sparkling diamonds.

_The ring was lovely…the "suitor"... a blasted fool who would not be using her to scare any females away,_ thought Septima. _Usually, this was an effortless task for Snape. The artless wretch was not going to get away with this._

Septima wondered if Florence had mistaken him for someone else she knew.

Snape, seeing Septima's mental desertion of her fiancé, put his arm around her and pulled her closer to her side.

Septima visibly blanched at the slow, but sudden movement. He was way too close for her liking.

"If this is true…engagements when undertaken so lightly…" Florence looked unabashedly at Septima, "…are hardly likely to work, especially if one of the party…are resistant?" She looked inquisitively at Septima, scrutinizing her.

Septima had quite forgotten how much she hated Snape again for a moment.

This delusional, foul woman was insinuating that Snape could break an engagement in a heartbeat. She resented how Florence talked about her like she was not present.

Septima would break the bloody engagement. _When she felt like it…and not because Florence said so. What was she thinking? Even entertaining the thought…she was going mad._

"Severus," said Florence with pleading eyes and a caressing tone in her voice, but it was quite obvious that things were not going as expected. "I believe you should reconsider. When I saw you again for the first time…I had so many regrets. I went to the Hogwarts Open House a few months ago…I heard you were currently…not with anyone, er, significant. My niece, Rose, is a first year. I had a rush of feeling for you and I knew I had missed you. Surely, we are older…wiser, I could have handled our situation better."

"Your _situation _was too heavily attached to Bertha's agendas. It would never have worked. Bertha talked you out of anything that was a problem for her," said Snape smoothly.

"I---I know. We were worried about anyone finding out that we were seeing each other at school. I---stopped the meetings by the greenhouse. Even Hufflepuffs had issues with Slytherins. I'm sorry." Florence looked mortified.

"Vice versa," said Snape firmly. "I also believe they still do. Anyway, what is done is done, Florence. Surely, I have, er, promised my heart to another," said Snape mechanically. "How could I reconsider? How could I break my fiancee's heart? said Snape looking at Septima mockingly.

Snape took Septima's hand which wore the engagement ring and pecked it with his lips quickly. His eyes never left Florence's, almost daring her to object.

Septima suddenly took back her hand that Snape had just kissed and held it up. She studied it with revulsion.

"It had better bloody come off!" she whispered menacingly to Snape.


	18. Chapter 18: The Other One

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 18: The Other One**

"URGHHH!" spat Septima Vector.

Florence had walked away when a friend motioned to her. She had smiled before leaving and said, "I will only be a moment." Snape had nodded silently and Septima was ignored by all for the most part.

"I know your command of the English language is deplorable…but really, Vector, stop acting in such a childish manner." Snape seemed to be enjoying Septima's display of discomfort.

"What is it with her?" Septima's voice rose slightly.

"Lower your voice. Oh, my secret admirer? A very, er, assertive woman, Florence has always been quite---feisty," said Snape raising an eyebrow.

"I'd rather not think about that," grimaced Septima. "So, she…she is the one?" asked Septima in disbelief.

Not THE one. Surely, you are referring to the misguided, irrational female harboring a secret desire for me? Who has also sent a plethora of abysmally ardent love notes through my permanently afflicted owl, Charon," said Snape with a twisted smile, "Well, then, yes, you are correct. If that is what you mean then, I concur."

Septima did not like the glitter in his dark eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DRUG HER WITH?" shouted Septima, as others turned to look at them with interest.

Snape smugly noticed Albus Dumbledore wearing a small smile and quickly turned back to Septima.

Snape looked at Septima and frowned. "Nothing. Are you that much of a dunderhead? When have I come into contact with her today? Were you not with me since this morning?

"Snape, do not _ever_ say those words aloud in public hearing again," shuddered Septima.

"Anyway," said Snape, ignoring her, "she is stubborn and apparently refuses to give up her…dreams of a reconciliation of some sort."

"Deluded," muttered Septima.

"Be that as it may," said Snape sternly, not looking pleased at her saucy retort," this is where you come in, my former mentoring subject," sneered Snape.

"Oh, really?" snapped Septima, her voice threatening to rise once again. "I am glad you are assuming I will go along with some ridiculous plan of yours."

"I think you will," said Snape softly.

"Enlighten me, then."

Snape wore a twisted smile. Septima knew she had set herself up and prepared for the insult. However, it did not come.

"Ingenius, really, when she returns…I am going to kiss my fiancée…that means, you, Vector."


	19. Chapter 19: The Kiss

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 19: The Kiss**

"WHAT??? OH, NO YOU"RE NOT!!!!" shrieked Septima Vector violently, and with a rather great show of disgust. "Do NOT smirk at me like that!" She saw the wheels turning in his head and was frightened.

Snape glared at her with a devious smile. His black eyes gleamed. "Do I make you nervous?" he asked softly.

"No, just repulsed," she retorted derisively.

"For shame," Snape shook his head. "Well, the very same, believe me, Vector. I would like to mention that I do not appreciate your churlish behavior---in a crisis," tutted Snape.

"A crisis? Are you MAD? Yours, not mine, I would think. Er, if Bertha were alive, maybe she could have talked your "friend' out of it?"

"I will ignore that, Vector. Alas, Bertha is no longer with us. But you are…and you will have to do," Snape shook his head regrettably.

"Will I?"

"I believe so. I will sweeten the deal. My owl, Charon---may just forget the location of your rooms after a Honeydukes delivery."

Septima's eyes widened as she envisioned a Charon-free hallway…no garlic strapped to his leg. The offer was too good to pass up.

_Arrrggghhh! What was she thinking? She did not just entertain those thoughts. The price was surely too high. What was her sanity worth anyway?_

Just then, they both turned, and noticed Florence walking back over.

Snape reacted quickly before Septima pulled one of her temper tantrums again. He put one arm around her waist and started to kiss her.

Hopefully, Florence did not notice him gritting his teeth before bending down considerably and cupping her chin in his hands.

Luckily, most of the crowd had gone out to the feast. Snape noted with annoyance that Dumbledore was taking his time and gingerly examining his spectacles, before slowly placing them back on the bridge of his nose. His tall frame then swept out of the double doors that led out to the gardens on the Hogwarts grounds.

Florence, however, did not seem impressed with this show of affection for the "happy couple." She stopped midway over to them and whispered to a friend.

"Well, it appears we have put on quite a lackluster performance. It seems to leave much to be desired. We will have to do better, Vector."

Snape pressed his lips to Septima's again before she could protest once more.

He felt the sharp heel digging into his leather boot but decided it would be better to address it later.


	20. Chapter 20: The Finished Line

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 20: The Finished Line**

"It remains to be seen that my…fiancee…was under the Langlock spell. Most unfortunate…" said Snape silkily to no one in particular.

Professor Vector opened her mouth to speak and Snape hurriedly pulled her into a bear-like embrace. He made sure her speech was muffled and an ear was very near his own lips. His long black robes folded over her and nearly smothered her.

Septima noted how strong he was for possessing such a thin frame. She soon realized the "hug" was merely a distraction to whisper into her ear. Florence was before them yet again.

She thanked Merlin with the little breath she had left for small favors

"You are not in the least bit convincing, Vector. You look positively bedraggled. At least---appear to enjoy my attentions," said Snape firmly. "At the very least…kiss me back. Charon will be picking up another delivery from Honeydukes tomorrow, if I am not very much mistaken."

Just then, Charon flew past them near the clock and appeared not to have noticed.

Septima eyed him curiously and then turned her attentions towards Snape once again. _She had done the unthinkable. Why not one last time? Surely, a case of blood lollipops was riding on it…_

Septima groaned and stood on tiptoe to lean in and kiss Snape. _Why did the bloody moron have to be so tall?_

Florence began to speak. "I have seen quite enough. Farewell, Severus. If the er, engagement does not---work out---you---you know where to find me. Good day," she nodded at Septima and sped off in a huff.

Septima counted to ten, which felt like one hundred, and finally struggled free from the arms of Snape, coughing and spluttering.

"I daresay, a bit over the top?" said Snape, raising an eyebrow.

"Carried away yourself, I would imagine," snapped Septima.

"However, I have played my part well. How soon will you be arriving at your quarters?" asked Snape.

"The pretense is over you fool…Snape if you intend on inviting yourself to my rooms…you are sorely mistaken," shouted Septima in embarrassment and a bit of fear.

"Highly doubtful, Vector, a dementor's kiss is surely more pleasant. I merely wish to speak with you. We both need calming draughts after this ordeal and might I suggest to you---muggle mouthwash." offered Snape smoothly.

"You bloody moron! Any chance of disinfectant in the dungeons?" shouted Septima.

"Vector, you are so much more attractive when your mouth is closed, if that is even possible. Thanfully, I am well rid of the admirer. A repeat performance will not be necessary---or desirable."

Snape turned on his heel and headed for the dungeons. Charon followed in his master's wake.

"Wait!" Septima called after them. "What about this bloody ring!"


	21. Chapter 21: A Broken Engagement

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

I just wanted to post that just like my other fic, A GIFT FOR A HAG, I have to take a break from SECRET ADMIRER for a bit, to reivise some notes for ADMIRER and post some new Snape fics, especially the next installment of the main fic THE MENTAL MENTORSHIP trilogy. I promise that I have much more to post for ADMIRER and it will kick off exactly where the last chapter ends. Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, & favorites for SECRET ADMIRER. All my fics overlap, so I actually need to post in other ones so the later posts of GIFT and ADMIRER will make sense. I assure you that ADMIRER is not finished…remember, Vector still has to give the ring back and Snape just might need a taste of his own medicine…

**Chapter 21: A Broken Engagement**

**Snape's Office…**

"Is it truly such a formidable task to "pretend" that you enjoy my "affections? I must ask…merely out of curiousity," asked Snape smugly. Septima had been placed in a very vulnerable position today and he seemed to thrive on it.

Septima said nothing. However, her expression said it all.

"You are still young then, silly girl. People kiss and do not seem to like each other very much all the time…especially muggles."

"Well, now that I have experienced this first hand…" said Septima.

Septima smirked. She could not believe how he seemed to be relishing in her discomfort.

"Well, at least our "engagement" was not consummated," said Snape in relief.

"I'd die, Snape. I'd rather _die_," Septima shouted.

"Likewise. I can suggest locales for a honeymoon," said Snape, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Should Florence return…I might have to marry you," he said, matter-of-fact.

"Er, no. NEVER!" Septima protested. "I would be forced to ask you very nicely for your strongest-acting poison. Do not worry…your soul would remain quite intact. Consider it a mercy killing, Severus. Merlin help her…" Septima gazed upward. "…if someone were ever…Mrs. _Snape_," she gulped. "Please remove it," she stared down at her ring finger.

He took his time before responding…

"Vector…_If_ I loved…you would never imagine what I am capable of. Do not discount me. But, I do _not_ nor am I inclined to do so presently, which Florence has, hopefully, just observed," gloated Snape.

"Well, the ring is, er, nice…I will give you that," said Septima reluctantly.

"Yes. _If_ I loved, which I do not, I would spare no expense to show my, er, devotion. Very easy to conjure this ring, considering there is not one iota of feeling involved, especially towards its owner…I mean _wearer."_ Snape looked at Septima carefully.

Septima wished to leave the dungeons as soon as possible. She had heard enough of Snape's monologues. _The prat was certainly basking in his glory_, she thought.

"Oh," said Vector blankly. She stopped for a moment and took in what Snape had just told her. She shook her head. _As if he had ever cared for anyone accept himself…what was the fool going on about?_

Snape raised an eyebrow slowly. "Any objections? Do you wish to say something…Septima?"

"Er, no," said Septima, shaking her head sheepishly.

She recovered. "I'd rather my life were expendable…if it meant being married to you."

"That can be arranged…the alternative, of course. However, I am in good temperament, Vector, and I have made it very clear how I feel about my…"fiancee"…

Keep the ring a little longer…think of me." Snape's lips twisted into a scowl.

"Hags are rarely proposed to. I will indulge you for one evening…nobody would dare question it…to my face, anyway. I think this is rather amusing, but at least I have thwarted the admirer...and I do appreciate your _assistance_ regarding the matter."

Snape sneered as Septima took a deep breath and stomped out of the dungeons.

_The dolt…_he mused to himself. _She need not panic. Charon would be at her door first thing in the morning to retrieve the blasted ring._

Snape did not wish for anyone to misinterpret his intentions…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	22. Chapter 22: The Shortest Engagement

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**PART 2**

**Chapter 22: The Shortest Engagement in Wizarding Lore**

"Evanesco…nothing…evanesco…dammit…EVANESCO!!!!!"

"It's not working," puffed Professor Vector, as she lowerted her wand and glanced down at the emerald and diamond ring on her finger. She turned the ring to avoid the raw part of her finger. Yanking at it hadn't helped much either. She was quite put out.

"The bloody hell I will wait for tomorrow morning. What if somebody sees it?" sighed Septima, in exasperation.

"What if it never comes off?" offered Aurora Sinistra, which panicked Septima even further. "Nine fingers aren't so bad, Mia. A small price to pay, I would think. There's also the option of Skele-Gro." Aurora wracked her brain for ideas to help her friend.

"We can always ask Poppy Pomfrey, but Merlin, how are we going to explain who you got the ring from and how it got there? Why don't you try to ask Snape to…"

"No, nobody else must know. And I did ask him and he walked away. I believe he said something like,…"keep it for the night…think of me," said Septima mocking Snape's low, deep voice. Aurora had to admit it was a pretty good impersonation of the dreaded Potions Master.

"He's enjoying this. He won't be helpful, merely to gloat at my discomfort. I guess it could be worse," said Septima miserably.

"Yes, you could be married to him, in which case you would be doing what you are now at this very moment, or Merlin knows what…in his quarters or possibly trying to pry a ring off your finger on a honeymoon in some cold, dastardly place," pondered Aurora in fear.

Septima was only a bit relieved, she thought Aurora was going to suggest other things he might expect her to do when she heard the word "honeymoon" and visibly blanched.

"No, Aurora, I would have avada'd myself by now."

"Take the ring off first!"

The two women laughed and tried to smile.

"You poor thing…"

"That was during the kissing…muggle mouthwash, eh? The utter gall…"

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Aurora ran over to the door of Septima's quarters and peered out of the eyehole.

The knocking intensified.

"Coming," called out Aurora. She unlocked the door and Charon, Snape's owl, retracted his beak which was tapping insistently on the door making a ruckus.

"Who is it?" yelled Septima from another room.

"Just a disagreeable owl," Aurora gave Charon her most fake, yet winning smile.

Charon believed that she resembled a troll _on_ a bad hair day.

Charon held out a piece of parchment bearing the Slytherin House seal. He would not release it from his claws as Aurora tried in vain to take it from him to give to Septima.

"Mia, can you come here, please?"said Aurora impatiently.

Septima approached the door and grimaced. She placed her hand on the parchment when she reached the owl and the owl released the firm hold with which it had previously gripped the parchment.

Septima opened the seal and began to read:

_Dear Dunderhead (ex-fiancee),_

_I am much aggrieved to spoil your apparently fun-filled evening. I thought it could wait until morning but on second thought I have altered my decision._

_I have no desire to be engaged to you any longer than absolutely necessary._

_Say aloud the spell, "Pretty Please," and the ring will slip off._

_Place the ring immediately in Charon's care. The utmost secrecy would be prudent and most beneficial to me_

_Though I am quite sure I am being overly optimistic. I can only venture to guess that creature, your sidekick, Sinistra, is aware of the matter as I write this letter._

_Severus Snape_

_Potions Master_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Septima did as she was instructed, noticing the garlic resting on the bottom of Charon's pouch.

Charon turned abruptly and eagerly swept off back to the dungeons away from the hags.

_I forgot the bloody moron is quite innovative with spells, _thought Septima.


	23. Chapter 23: Our Newest Secret

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 23: Our Newest Secret**

Professor Severus Snape swept into his office, billowing black robes in tow. He reached his cloak stand, unraveled the long, black scarf from around his neck, and hung it up with a most smug, self-satisfied expression on his face. The witnessing of the devastating defeat of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team was superb. Flitwick hadn't even waited around for Snape to shake his hand, which was customary after a match. Actually, Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House, knew how unbearable Snape could be after a win. Victory _was_ sweet, yet still just short of his grasp as was the Cup. Slytherin, his House, still had to play the match against Gryffindor. There were, however, some interesting tidbits he had picked up regarding the enemy, er, opposing team…

One of the Weasleys was injured. He had heard the students belonging to his House going on about it. He didn't know which one it was and didn't particularly care. They were both excellent beaters and one less on the pitch was fine with him. Potter, unfortunately, was quite well and showed not the least inclination of falling ill or dying anytime soon. Alas. Also, one of the other players, some dim-witted Gryffindor whose name escaped him at the moment was sick. Pox, supposedly, and would most likely make it to the match because he had been convalescing in the hospital wing for quite some time, but Snape gathered (dearly hoped) that due to the lack of practice, he just might be a bit unprepared and/or rusty.

Again there was Potter, who in Potions the other day, had been whispering for quite some time to Granger while he had lectured in the front of the classroom about antidotes, enough to warrant 10 points being deducted from Gryffindor and several rubies flying upward into an hourglass. Snape smiled nastily to himself. However, the punishment doled out was clearly not enough in his estimation. Regrettably, it would have to be overlooked. His suggestion to Dumbledore that Potter should serve detention until three in the morning with him on a Friday night instead of venturing off to Hogsmeade, while Snape watched him dust his pickled insect jars the night before the match, had not seemed feasible to the Headmaster. Actually he hinted to Professor Snape that it might just be a tad excessive. McGonagall would never agree to it either.

Pity.

Minutes later as Professor Snape daydreamed about the collapse of both the Gryffindor defense and offense, Charon, his owl, also swooped in. His loyal owl came bearing his master's daily mail delivery and updated him about the progress of his correspondence.

Professor Snape locked eyes with his owl.

Charon communicated to Snape that: _Yes, the hag had received the note, she was pissed off and threw her usual temper tantrum when she saw the garlic in the bottom of the pouch. He was returning the pouch with the ring and regrettably the garlic because the dolt was stupid enough to leave it in the pouch._

"How rude, Charon, really…it is what I have come to expect from her by now," sympathized Snape.

_Her sidekick, Sinistra, looking like a troll ON a bad hair day was also present. He made sure to give her a hard time…master, it was my pleasure._

"Good, Charon, Let me finish opening the mail and before you go to the owlery I have those treats I purchased for you from Honeydukes that came with Vector's latest shipment of blood lollipops."

Charon's wings fluttered with gratitude.

_Speaking of which…Flourish and Blotts was given Professor Vector's address and mailbox number at Hogwarts and the first addition of the subscription to Hags Monthly should be arriving within the week._

Snape smirked and nodded at his owl.

Charon paused then he passed over the pouch that was clutched in his claws and the letter…he had been holding out on.

"Another letter, Charon?"

Charon nodded.

"Well, why is it not in the pile with the rest of my mail?"

Charon shrugged and didn't answer.

Snape eyed his owl curiously for a moment as he took the parchment. He thought nothing of it and figured his owl had been so busy that he hadn't realized he was holding it with the pouch.

Professor Snape went over to the high-backed green velvet chair at his desk, sat down slowly and opened the seal.

_Severus,_

_I wish to get lost_

_In your dark-eyed pools of death_

_Please…don't resist me_

_Anonymous_

Severus Snape looked down at the parchment and his eyebrows raised. He looked at this owl, back to the parchment, and then once again at his owl.

"Charon, what the hell is this? What in Merlin's name…" his eyes narrowed and his usually low voice raised.

Charon shrugged. Again he tried to play it off like last time that he never read his master's mail. On the contrary…

"It…it is preposterous. It sounds like the ramblings of some love-sick, crazed dolt. And for Merlin's sake..I could be mistaken but…"

Severus Snape had attended muggle public elementary school until he was at least 10 years old in England before he had gone away to Hogwarts, and he didn't remember everything but some things he did, and he believed, to add insult to injury, and in most abject horror, that this dunderhead, whose anonymity was questionable, was writing in haiku.

Silence in the dungeons.

This was worse than Florence. She was daft but not this daft and he had heard nothing since the incident. Sinistra was as dumb as Longbottom and most likely couldn't spell the word "haiku" let alone know what it is to write one.

Vector's faithful friend

Loyal always to the end

I will die alone.

Charon thought with glee that if Sinistra, who he detested with every fiber of his being, ever composed a haiku it would sound something like that.

"That's enough Charon," chided Snape.

It was too easy to make fun of Sinistra either that or he sometimes had an involuntary burst of conscience.

Snape grimaced.

_Vector…_he really didn't think she would play along this time either for revenge or to assist Sinistra, who also heartily disliked him. However, he had purchased a year's subscription to Hags Monthly, he had taken an expensive ring back from her, broken an engagement, embarrassed her in front of the whole school quite possibly if word ever got out. However, those few who knew feared his wrath and would most likely remain quiet. There was something about the title "Unconfirmed Death Eater" that insured this.

_Vector had also earned the eternal hatred and enmity of Florence, my ex-admirer formerly of Hufflepuff._

_And of course, what was the muggle expression, I had, er,…made out with her in a public forum. I had also, quite possibly turned on a bit, I was a man, after all, and it had been awhile…and why was I justifying my actions? _

_I had kissed her passionately, ran my fingers through her hair after a particularly nice kiss, cupped her chin with my hands, wrapped an arm around her waist, and placed hands on her just shy of referring to the actions as "roaming. And, yes, so had my tongue in her mouth, I might add, regrettably. Well, she hadn't seemed to mind and both of them were well aware that they had to get rid of Florence._

_They were both battle-scarred. More difficult than any assignment I have been on for Dumbledore or any tension-filled meeting with the Dark Lord, to be sure._

_Ah, yes, and I also had to _hug _her to whisper to her that Florence was returning and she needed to rally and be a bit more convincing. _

_He also threatened to have Charon deliver blood lollipops again to her quarters unless she kissed him back, so oddly enough, he could generously, and in all fairness, add blackmail, coercion, and excessive use of force to his list of wrongdoing. However, he was not responsible for his actions of the hands "roaming." It was _all _her fault. He got caught up in the moment and was quite undone when she went on tip-toe to kiss him back and flung her arms around his neck, because THAT_ _was precisely the moment in all conscience when his hands started to roam, and he hadn't meant to do it so it didn't count against him, in his opinion. And, er, rightly so._

_Yes, she would do it to get back at him. Who else could it be? Who would dare?_

_She'd pay. Dearly. Oh, just wait until he encountered the hag…_


	24. Chapter 24: Irreconcilable Differences

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 24: Irreconcilable Differences**

Professor Snape heard the loud wrapping at the door and had an idea who it was. Who else would brazenly dare to knock on the entrance to his quarters in such a fashion? He hadn't seen her since she returned the ring to him. He had been sitting in his green high-backed chair in his office staring at the latest piece of parchment in his hands.

How _I wish for your _

_ Dark, greasy hair to be wrapped _

_ 'round my throat – I choke_

_They would pay dearly for this, Vector and her sidekick, Sinistra. These just happened to be the two worst haikus he ever read. He gathered that they found this amusing. And the greasy hair comment…really…_

He rose and put the parchment away in the middle drawer of his desk. He strode over to the door of his office and opened it.

Professor Vector, uninvited, had barely crossed the threshold when she let him have it.

"You bloody moron…"

"Lower your voice, Vector. I daresay you just refreshed my memory as to why I have abruptly ended our…engagement." said Snape calmly.

"I have returned the blasted ring. Now what were these doing in my rooms?" Professor Vector held up a box of blood lollipops from Honeydukes.

"I haven't the faintest idea as to what you are suggesting," said Snape smoothly.

"Oh…you don't. The git that cried wolf…who else would it be? Who has a standing order for such items and apparently unlimited credit at Honeydukes?" snapped Septima impatiently. "How dare you deny it, Snape!"

"I assure you I have no idea what you are referring to," offered Snape.

"Well, I am sure your owl does."

"Ask him," replied Snape.

Septima looked over Snape's shoulder and around his office. Charon's silver perch was owl-free. She then turned on her heel and stalked through Snape's quarters. Snape could see her looking around through several small windows in the dungeons. She quickly entered his office again, her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"He is not here," said Snape. _If the harpy had stood still for a moment, he could have told her this…_he thought with annoyance.

"Where is he?' demanded Septima.

"I think you may find him resting in the owlery. He has been known to take a nap promptly at noon. Charon maintains a vigorous morning schedule. He is a very intelligent owl. Might I suggest you ask his assistant, Osiris?"

"What? Your bloody owl has an _assistant_?" shouted Vector in disbelief. _They were both mad, him and his owl!_

"Why, yes. Although why it is any business of yours…since we have cut ties is beyond me," said Snape sarcastically. "Perhaps you are _envious_ that my owl is well-connected and you only have your sidekick, Sinistra, to socialize with."

"Get out of it, Snape. And where is Charon? I desire a word with him. I ought to have him banned from Honeydukes or at the very least a restraining order."

"Where is your proof of wrong-doing? Also, I believe I just told you he is not here. Are you hard of hearing like Grubbly-Plank or just daft?" said Snape smoothly.

"No doubt your owl is most talented and shares some of the less endearing qualities of its owner," Septima stared Snape down.

"Go to the owlery if you do not believe me," said Snape curtly.

"No, I am waiting right here. I want to see him when he comes out from wherever the ruddy hell he is hiding."

"Search if you like but I give you my word and more undivided attention than I would like presently. Perhaps you miss me now that our engagement is at an end? I assure you he is not here."

Septima ignored Severus and walked briskly over to his fireplace. She dipped her hand into an urn, wondering if it really was a former uppity student like he had warned her once. She saw the glittery, emerald green powder in her hand and sighed in relief.

"Aurora!" she shouted as she threw the powder into the fireplace.

Aurora's head appeared. She seemed perplexed. She wondered why Septima was in his quarters after the ring incident. Also, she hoped the Potions Master had not launched another vendetta against her like he did when she entered Septima's name into that Witch Weekly contest.

"Yes, Mia,"

"Please check the owlery for me and see if Charon is there."

"Ok, give me a moment." Aurora's head disappeared and the fireplace was quiet.

Septima had her arms crossed and was scowling at Snape as they waited. The silence in the room was deafening.

Snape sneered and ignored her crossed arms and cross face. _It might be the perfect opportunity to ask her about the two poems he had received. Well, maybe it was a bit too much excitement for one evening. She was unendurable when she whined like a first year fearing a bogey._

Soon a head appeared in the fireplace once more.

"Er, Septima, Charon _is_ in the owlery. My owl said he has been sleeping there for over an hour or two. Also, my owl checked both our mailboxes and found an, er, note in your mailbox.

Aurora had unrolled the parchment and nearly fell off her chair when she read it before getting back to her.

"Well, read it to me."

"How about I deliver it to your rooms?"

"No, I won't leave until Charon returns."

Aurora glanced at both Snape and Septima and started to read:

_My Dearest Septima,_

_Two such as we_

_May walk for eternity…_

_Alone_

_But not if you're with me_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Septima looked curiously up at Snape.

"It is not you, is it?" she asked slyly.

"No, it is not. If I may be inclined to remind you, I have just rid myself of your odious presence. Why would I seek an attachment with you again? Are you daft, Vector?"


	25. Chapter 25: The Laundry List

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Note: **Charon is Snape's owl who appears in most of my fics. He has been raised by Snape and adheres to Slytherin values.

**Chapter 25: The Laundry List**

"…and then there was Norman…red hair…cute smile…excellent quidditch player…a keeper. Too bad he was more in love with the quaffle than me."

"Sheridan. He raced brooms for money. I guess you could say the bad boy with a heart of gold type. He slept with his broom. I never called him again."

"Edward was my date for the holiday dance at the Welsh Wizarding Academy. He never spoke once through all seven years of school. He merely pointed at the invitation, I nodded, and we ended up attending together. He was a very talented wizard…non-verbal spells. But he kept reaching out to touch a lock of my hair and then he would slap his own hand away. Aurora, it never went anywhere. I never heard from him again. Or maybe I did and couldn't hear him.

"Byron, George, Rupert, Elliot…the list goes on," said Septima morosely.

"I have no luck," she sighed.

"As do I," offered Aurora. "As one Potions Master never fails to remind us…were you ever in love, Septima?"

"Yes. Once…well, I think so. We were both young…things didn't work out but we still cared about each other a lot…back at school."

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be," said Aurora knowingly.

"I guess you are right. I believe it's possible," said Septima.

"There are other fish in the sea," Aurora proclaimed to her friend, sounding a bit old-fashioned but so caring nonetheless.

"True, but it bothers me, Aurora. I have never really been serious with anyone, never proposed to, yet it turns out I have been engaged and it only lasted a few hours. And it happened to be to…Severus Snape," whimpered Septima in defeat."

"Oh, Septima, stop! I can't bear to hear it! Or even think on it anymore.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. And now I've upset myself," said Septima as she brushed her eyes with her hand.

"Stop the tears, please, Mia. Everything will be alright. Now, who are the red roses from?"

"I don't know. No message this time, just the whole admirer thing."

"What about the second box? The black velvet cloak?" inquired Aurora suspiciously.

"…didn't even have a note enclosed."

"Strange," said Aurora, raising an eyebrow."

"I know."

"Maybe we should consult our _favorite_ owl?" said Aurora.

"Maybe we should…maybe we will."

**The OWLERY… two owls were communicating….**

"Dear, oh, Merlin, are you really two perches away in the owlery? Like, I had no idea." Grace, the tawny owl, was startled.

"So, you never noticed me?" asked Charon, Snape's personal owl.

"No, sorry," replied Grace.

"Pity…how about when I took that owl in the racing duel a month ago? That was me, you must remember," inquired Charon.

"No."

"Do you have any idea who my master is?" asked Charon, a bit puffed up.

"Sorry, should I?" asked Grace puzzled.

Charon took a deep breath and tried to quell his impatience. _Was she daft? He was starting to sound like Snape. Well, he was his owner after all._

_ He had had his eyes on Grace for months. She was a very attractive owl._

_ Most unfortunate…she was as dumb as niffler dung. _

Grace addressed Charon again. "So, what is your name again? Karen, is it? That's a nice name, but isn't it a girl's name?"

"NO!" spluttered Charon defensively. C-H-A-R-O-N, not K-A-R-E-N! Charon was a figure in Classical Greek mythology," retorted Charon sharply. "My master is well-read and reads a lot in his spare time."

This had happened to Charon several times in his youth. He was very sensitive about it, and rued the day his master, Snape, picked out a name for him.

Charon left out the part that his master, Snape, had a lot of spare time.

"What's Greek mythology?" asked Grace.

Charon rolled his yellow, owl eyes. "Er, nice to finally meet you, Grace, I, er, have to get going. I must report for duty.

"Oh, ok, bye then," Grace turned and swooped off to her owner.

Charon knew her owner was a mere Hufflepuff, but this was clearly ridiculous. Charon couldn't believe his luck…or lack of it. He needed to avoid his master more often. He believed his bad luck with females was now affecting his own life.

He was positive when he looked up to see the two dunderheads Vector and Sinistra approaching him.

Well, he was sure they were going to make him go with them to Snape's office to go off on another harpy tirade. Charon would just tune them out when he got to his perch in his master's office, but not before delivering the latest piece of parchment to his master from the admirer.

_I'm enamored_

_ With your pale skin, oh so light!_

_ Like a dying man_

Charon had to admit that the admirer's haikus were getting creepier and creepier.

_Well, it was just creepy period that anyone would send someone haikus of all things!_

_Yes, he did have bad luck, but not nearly as bad as Snape!_


	26. Chapter 26: Thoughts in a Whirl and of

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 26: Thoughts in a Whirl and of Girls**

Professor Snape could hardly fathom the tackiness of writing in haiku. Perhaps if one was on holiday, in the countryside, in a remote Japanese village…but Merlin's beard! This was not the worst of it. The admirer nonsense had to stop. He desired no contact with Florence, however, if the vomit-inducing haikus would cease he would do it!

_Merlin!_ He took a sip of firewhiskey.

_There was not enough firewhiskey on Earth to make me calmly suffer the embarrassment and horror of the admirer debacle and the latest nonsense. There was no time for this! Working for the Order and the Death Eaters, or seeming too, at all hours of the night and weekends. Weekends were precious, and few and far between. True, it was a break from teaching but really it was just more paperwork or catching up on some reading. _

_His weekdays-teaching dunderheads all morning and afternoon until I thought my brain would burst from my skull due to the stress of instructing idiots and dealing with adolescent nonsense. I had been an adolescent once and had hated every minute of it then. Fancy how I ended up being around them for a career that was nowhere near retirement any time soon. Well, I am only 35 after all._

_A friend might say, if I ever had any, that there could be worse things and I should just go about my life. That friend, should I ever make one, would be blasted by my wand with whatever unforgivable curse I fancied at that particular moment._

_Well, not before I showed them the two haikus I had received. Let them suffer! And if I was feeling particularly put out, I might even let them read Florence's damned drivel!_

"…pale skin…" He had hated his pale skin his entire life…always indoors. Not the sporting type. He hadn't really enjoyed quidditch much. Potter could be accredited with that squelching. But besides that…he really never saw the allure of sports. He was excellent on a broom as he got older. But there were many things he started to excel at after he first entered the Dark's Lord's service. Best to always be prepared. His life could very well depend on it.

S_o, some person, er, woman actually liked my fair complexion._

Er, that was fine, he guessed. But he'd rather they left out the dying corpse part. He had enough nightmares about Voldemort finding him out.

_Really. This was some tawdry prank concocted by a vengeful Vector and/ or her equally annoying sidekick, the brainless Sinistra._

He was almost livid with her. Pity he could put aside his anger for a moment as the memory of kissing her and er, her allowing him to, crept into his thoughts.

_For the second time, ok, maybe more than two times_.

_There was this one kiss, I had just turned my head to the side and pressed my mouth a bit closer and she actually sighed. I almost stopped to look at her but…I know I heard it._

He took a swig of firewhiskey.

He would just have to confront them. Perhaps chat up the sidekick first. She was weak, dumb, and pliable. Would most likely spill her guts after very little prodding by him.

The friend… Vector. She would be next. She was a much harder nut to crack. But, she was after all, a sigher, how much trouble could she be after that?

_Perhaps she would let him kiss her again?_

He took a larger sip of firewhiskey as his own thought revolted him. He was not attracted to Vector. It had just been too long between women. There had been a few here and there.

_He was a man after all. Mostly Knockturn Alley…no entanglements, no involvements… a few more career-oriented females that fellow Death Eater friends of his had known. _

Women he knew were not interested in anything more; did not want anything more than he did. But as he got busier and older and much more involved with his Order work…his seeking out the Dark Lord yet again after his regeneration at the Headmaster's advice for their cause…it had halted abruptly. Not that it had ever been exceptionally important to him. He had other things to do; always more to do. He really couldn't relate to too many people he had known, even for small talk about work or whatever, even to spend a night with.

_Who really was in any type of situation similar to mine? Who could I even share a concern or two with anyway without risking my very existence?_

"...pale skin..." He hated it but was sure it just went with his black hair. He had his mother's hair from the Princes on his Irish side. So he accepted it. It was him. He was born this way and even though there was a time when he was 14 and would have secretly killed for Potter's windburnt complexion and messy yet artfully-styled hair, that time was long past.

_Thank Merlin, one only had to be in their teens-once._

And the revolting haiku before that…all nonsense about his dark eyes…his eyes were the only thing that he actually didn't mind about himself. The most beautiful eyes he had ever seen weren't even a man's. They were Lily's and they were green.

_A bottle green… so unique, so her… almost emerald. _

His breath caught sometimes when he was forced to talk to Potter and make eye contact. He'd taught Potter for five years and it still pained him from time to time.

_They were identical-the very same green, and probably the only thing the brat shared with his mother._

_Actually, the only other person I had ever known with such curious eyes was Vector. They were blue but an uncommon blue. Could have sworn they looked purple in certain lights, if she wore royal blue, or violet, or…._

He took another rather large swig of firewhiskey.

He had thought about doing it tonight…

_No. He would talk to Sinistra first. Some time tomorrow._

_Actually, she might not crack as easily as one would expect. She was as loyal as a dog to Septima. No matter. Tomorrow, I would just see the both of them together._

_Well, there was always the chance I might see them first. They themselves were surely trying to figure out whom Vector's own admirer was._

Pity, he couldn't be more helpful to them.


	27. Chapter 27: Victimized By a Veela

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 27: Victimized by a Veela**

"Hello."

Severus Snape looked behind him in the Apothecary, looking up from the open potions textbook in his hand.

_No, the woman was addressing me. There was nobody behind me._

"Hello," offered Snape

There was an odd silence.

"Do I know you?"

_A woman this beautiful could not be talking to me and giving the most dazzling smile._

_Florence, a few girls from Slytherin House when he was in school, a few women here and there from the pureblood set - surely, never this lovely._

"What are you reading?" the woman asked.

"Er, it is a new potions book recently published. I like this author's work. Straight and to the point…with minimal substitutions, and now I must head to the counter and purchase it."

"Why so fast?" asked the woman curiously.

"Why not?" he taunted. "I am busy." Snape realized he sounded like a dolt.

_The eyes were almost like ice, crystal blue. Beautiful, attractive like Vector's, but she certainly wasn't beautiful, in, er, my opinion. Vector's eyes were blue, dark blue, and what hag could possibly have attractive eyes? Ok, Vector wasn't a hag but he didn't find her or her eyes very attractive in the least actually…All right, perhaps some man would find Vector beautiful. Why was this woman looking at him like that?_

"Are you too busy to talk to me?" she teased.

"Madame,er, do I know you? You are taking quite a familiar tone with me. Are you a veela?" Snape asked suspiciously of the enchanting face.

"Yes. Do I make you nervous?" she asked.

"No, but I do find it a bit strange." Snape stated.

"You find me odd? There are many veelas in our world," she stated in a matter of fact fashion.

_Her hair was white blonde, silky…not really my type…but I wasn't sure I even had a type, it had been so long…_

Snape looked behind him again to see if she had mistaken him for someone else.

_Why would she still be standing here talking to you, you dolt? _Snape ruminated to himself.

"So do you feel that we have met somewhere before?" she asked coyly.

"Madame, if I met you, believe me, I would certainly remember.

His eyes heavily appraised her and she knew he was telling the truth.

She paused for effect. "Well, that is quite impossible, Severus, because I am disguised as a veela," she said a bit impatiently.

Snape was taken aback. It was too good to be true.

_My stalker is back. It had been a long time since she had tried to contact me._

"Florence. I don't wish to be harsh, but I think I made it very clear that those days are long past us."

"Who is Florence?" she asked quizzically.

"Really, Florence, this is ridiculous. Vector and I…" he muttered unintelligibly, out of embarrassment at facing this awkward situation once again. He never led anyone on. Why couldn't he get rid of her?

"Who is Victor, Hector or whatever? What a stupid name for a witch! Is she even a witch? replied the "veela" testily.

He shut up.

_It couldn't be Florence, because if it was, the expression on her face would be irritable and there was no way she would pretend that she hadn't seen him kiss Vector, and well, I already established that Vector threw her arms around my neck, and had agreed to kiss me. But they had not negotiated the amount of kisses prior to their encounter with Florence, so that it was possible that Vector was attracted to me… Not that I was attracted to her, but there was no denying that after that spectacular kiss she sighed, while their lips were still firmly planted together and it had turned me…er, unruffled me a bit. It was the Hogwarts family outing after all and I never believed Vector had it in her._

_Who the hell was this?_

"Let us step outside. I will leave the book here and my owl can purchase it for me at a later date." Snape placed the book on a table and turned to walk out the door, the "veela" in tow.

"Are you polyjuiced?" he asked from experience

"No, Severus."

"I can wait out the hour, I have no pressing engagements today," he insisted

"I'm not."

"Transfigured, perhaps?"

"No, I hated the subject. If McGonagall implied once more that my work was shoddy, well, she did catch me cheating mercilessly."

"How rebellious of you…you really shouldn't confess this to a professor," said Snape slightly amused.

"Why? Are you going to give me detention?"

"Humorous, quite impossible…oh, Merlin, do not tell me you are a student," cried Snape in frustration, tracing his finger to his mouth and studying her.

"No, I am not."

"Very well, then. Who are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Not yet."

"I have been through this before and believe me, my patience is not what it used to be regrettably, which could bode very badly for you," said Snape through his teeth.

"I love you."

"Who the hell are you and…no matter who you are, you have no idea what you are saying," replied Snape in exasperation.

"Yes, I do."

"Trust me, you don't."

"Are you in love with somebody?"

"No," replied Snape awkwardly.

"There is a rumor that you are."

"Well, who is it then?" taunted Snape.

"I don't know, somebody hinted that there is a special someone…could be a witch or even a magical creature…."

Snape cringed.

"Anyway…you spend a lot of time around her but my source won't tell me who it is."

"Ah, why is that? Surely, they wouldn't want to spread vicious rumors to be sure," said Snape silkily and daring the "veela" to perpetuate the rumor even further.

"Sorry, but they are almost sure it is true. They say you argue like 12 year olds that like each other, even the hitting on the shoulders and hair tugging…"

"They are misinformed," he turned pale and avoided eye contact.

"They don't want me to get angry with her. I have a slight, er, temper and I do not forgive that easily," said the "veela" with a slight menacing tone.

He had never been sure 100% that it was Vector or Aurora.

_There was a slight coldness in this woman's voice that even the ravishingly beautiful face couldn't mask. _

_I knew the dolts only to well and they never had this coldness in their voice…especially when Vector's lips were on his. Warm, inviting, tantalizing… that if we weren't in public that day… Merlin forgive me, I couldn't have been responsible for what might have happened next, but even though it didn't, that kiss spoke to me…Vector would probably have been agreeable._

A shame he wasn't attracted to her…

_I'd been merely seconds away from picking her up and carrying her back to the dungeons. Thankfully, Vector was prudent enough to stamp on my boot with her smaller boot quite hard enough to bring me to my senses._

_There had to be a spell that could remove somebody's lips and put them on some one else for like a few minutes…what a ridiculous thought!_

Snape had embarrassed himself with this…his very own thoughts.

_Although, if I was attracted to Vector, all that wandwork would not be necessary_

_Yes, a shame, regrettable to be sure. _

_Ok, maybe the lips and the tiny white hands that wrapped around my neck and slinked though my hair. Allright, the hands and the lips and…_

_Or I could just find a woman with the same hold Vector's lips and hands had over me presently during my dry spell._

And he knew the next second it was highly doubtful. Or he just might have to concoct an experiment…

"Er, are you listening to me, Severus? Are you thinking about her?"

"No," he almost blushed. "What are you talking about?"

"Whatever. There was a rumor about a hag also."

"When I encounter Gilderoy Lockhart, really I will….I don't care if they send me to Azkaban er, again." Snape decided to change the subject from Lockhart quickly.

"When will you tell me your identity?" asked Snape.

"I guess in time."

"Are you sending the, er, haikus?"

"Yes, do you like them?"

"Er, why haiku exactly?"

"It is fitting for what I'm trying to say in my poetry."

Snape wouldn't exactly call it poetry but after the way the "veela" wanted to possibly threaten Vector, er, the female she believed he was infatuated with that had no name, he felt it prudent to not insult her lack of literary finesse. Who dared telling such nonsense about him and Vector? He had been her mentor. Who else would they try to entangle him with?

_Vector- he had to be sure it wasn't some trick though._

"I will leave you with this, and actually I was getting bored trying to find the right amount of syllables. It was stifling my creativity."

_Oh, never that, _Snape mused sarcastically. _Please don't impede on your artistry._

Snape opened the parchment and read:

**I watch you walk slowly**

**Black robes billowing about **

**Like creeping death to the unsuspecting**

Creepy was correct but not his posture or his walk.

As Snape closed the parchment and put it in his cloak pocket, the lovely "veela" raised herself on tiptoe and kissed him on the mouth.

"Good bye, Severus. You will be hearing from me and perhaps seeing me sooner than you think. Try not to get too carried away with your-significant other."

"And by the way I will find out who it is, Severus. Witch, hag, or whatever - but I won't be going away nonetheless."

Snape couldn't believe their exchange.

_A tall, shapely, willowy, blonde veela with a gorgeous face and a lovely mouth had just grabbed hold of my robes and kissed me hard and full on the lips… and damn her…_

_I didn't feel anything._

_Maybe it was just all right, perhaps._

_Who was I fooling? It was nothing like the time with _

_Vector… kisses that tasted like a piece of sweet fruit. _

He turned on the spot and left the front of the Apothecary to return to Hogwarts.

He needed to see Vector and her sidekick Sinistra and get ahold of himself.

_He always knew from the day she arrived at Hogwarts that she would be trouble._

Hopefully, he could do a little investigating before he saw the "veela" again.


	28. Chapter 28: Suspect

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 28: Suspect**

Charon swooped into Professor Snape's dungeons meaning to have a word or two with his master.

The owl explained that what he was about to ask his master was only because he knew that his master's talent for potions was legendary at Hogwarts.

Ok, maybe Charon was laying it on quite thick, but he had no other choice, really.

Not that Snape was in good form recently. The admirer nonsense has started again, and he had been acting quite odd because he was mad for the artithmancy professor, Vector, who had a surly attitude problem, and he refused to admit it. He truly believed his own owl didn't see it. However, Charon kept these thoughts to himself.

Charon approached Snape, who was sitting at this desk and marking papers. Charon asked if there happened to be a potion to stimulate brain growth, or at the very least, magically assist another owl of the female persuasion, whose given name was Grace, in becoming quite learned in the field of Greek mythology. Before he, Charon, _not_ Karen, lost interest in her even thought her looks were startling but she was quite dumb.

Snape eyed his owl with interest for a moment.

_Surely, Charon was smarter and would not be lured in by the machinations of some tawdry owless?_

"No, Charon, I am afraid not," replied Snape to his owl. "There really isn't anything to be done about a lack of intelligence, why…look at Professor Vector for instance."

Charon held his tongue. Did his master really think he was falling for that one? He had seen her work and it was quite good, he had to admit even thought he thought she was an utter nuisance, and heartily disliked her friend Sinistra with every fiber of his owl being.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me, Charon?" asked Snape.

Charon silently cursed the very day Severus Snape mastered legilimancy. Not sure he was performing it on him though. His master also had a very sharp intuition regarding people, and apparently owls.

Charon explained that Vector and her hopeless sidekick, Sinistra, had pressed him about red roses and a black, velvet cloak.

Also, he explained that a batch of blood lollipops had been delivered to Vector, and not by him-this time, anyway. But he told Vector that he had realized that too much time had passed between his deliveries, and he was glad that she brought it to his attention, because he would tell his master, Snape. He had told the two dolts that he would look into it right away, and with as much sarcasm as he could muster toward the two women.

Vector knew a little bit about legilimancy and communicated with the owl that way.

Vector had told him to stop the snark and now he was here in his master's office.

Snape just sneered.

"Did she insinuate that I had gifted her with the other items? Regrettably, Professor Vector has already approached me about the blood lollipops and I explained to her that I did nothing of the kind," Snape told the owl. "However, it has been awhile since I placed an order and, I think we will continue to refrain from ordering for the time being."

Charon looked disappointed, but he guessed she and he friend were wondering if the roses and cloak had anything to do with them.

Charon also left out that he believed the two dolts had some gall believing that his master would gift the wench with anything else after she barely wanted to hold on to the emerald ring, Charon knew it was real.

"You may go rest for now, Charon."

Snape was surprised. The cloak and blood lollipops he could understand. Creatures of the night such as Vector were partial to such items…" he mused, and tried not to smile.

But the roses…they were an unexpected touch. Snape decided he might have to have a word with Vector's _admirer._

"How lovely!"

"Yes, I have always loved red roses," said Septima.

"How could _the _person have known that?" asked Aurora.

"I don't see how and yet again a note was not attached."

"Er, now we can't take a look at the handwriting," puffed Aurora.

"Exactly."

"But why such beautiful flowers…and a box of blood lollipops…and a cloak?"

"No, Aurora, the flowers came via another owl. I'm not sure what is going on. Really, besides other magical creatures, does anybody really eat the pops?"

"Possibly. Maybe it is an acquired taste like muggles and that caviar rubbish. I got dared in second year to eat one but I chickened out."

"Good for you, old girl, could be."

"….or else…" said Aurora.

"What is it, 'Rora?"

"…not sure yet…I thought of something. I have to go but I will be back."

"Well, what?"

"Nothing, Mia, now do you have a vase for those flowers?"

Aurora walked into the dungeons and entered Professor Snape's office. Not waiting to be invited in, she decided it would be best to rush in before he could bark, "Please leave my sight, Sinistra."

However, she gasped. She had not ever anticipated the sight before her very eyes.

"Whatever are you doing?" queried Aurora. Aurora feared some spells she had heard about…dark magic…in which a picture of the victim was required.

Snape looked up quickly, his black eyes flashing at Aurora.

"I do not recall having invited you in, Sinistra. Now that you have rudely interrupted me, as usual, I might add, and without an appointment, say what you must and then I suggest you leave…urgently."

"What are you doing? Is that Septima's picture?" shouted Aurora, wide-eyed.

"Yes." Snape slowly rose and put the picture on the wall and charmed it with a sticking spell. "How else do you think I practice dueling spells?" Snape said silkily.

"With Mia's picture?" croaked Aurora.

Snape nodded slowly, averting her eyes.

Aurora wasn't so sure. "I have something to ask you, Snape. I will not be long."

"For this world? I can believe that, Sinistra. Now what do you want?"


	29. Chapter 29: Help Wanted

**A Secret** **Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 29: Help Wanted**

Aurora Sinistra rushed back to Septima Vector's quarters.

"Mia, I think Snape may have had a hand in it. Well, partly, but perhaps he is not fully responsible. He denied everything outright, naturally," said Aurora.

"I pretty much know he is not the secret admirer," replied Septima. "He hates me as we very well know."

"Er, Mia, I was reading The Daily Prophet today. Did you happen to read it yet?"

"No."

"Well, you are familiar with some of the gifts you have been receiving?"

"Yes, the roses are lovely and…"

"No, Septima, not the roses in particular. The, er, cockroach clusters, the black cloak, and the, er, blood…blood lollipops?"

"Yes why?"

"Well, I was perusing the Prophet and a certain section of the paper….for match-making…er, not for myself, you see. And there is a section of the paper devoted to…"

"What is it called?"

"Vampire seeking vampire," Aurora hesitated.

"All right then…go on. I guess creatures of the night need companionship, too."

"That's not it. There is this one ad…"

"What about it?" Once Septima asked, she paused. She had a feeling she did not want to hear the rest.

"Septima, you didn't by any chance place a dating ad where vampires could contact you?" Aurora gulped and put a hand to her face.

"NO!" shrieked Septima, "Absolutely not!"

"Good…good. Now all we have to do is inform the paper…and Sanguini," said Aurora with some cheerful effort. "I just saw another package in your mailbox and he finally signed his name."

Septima could not speak and then she muttered softly, "He didn't. He couldn't have. He would nev…"

"Yes, Mia. I am sorry to say I am afraid Snape did."

In no less than five minutes, Septima Vector and Aurora Sinistra were at Death's Doorstep, or Professor Snape's office.

"You dunderheads may have nothing productive to occupy your hours, but why continue to be habitually bothersome towards those who _are_ engaging in constructive activities?" sneered Professor Snape, as he slowly looked up from the parchment on his desk.

He refrained from sharing the latest parchment with them:

**I've lost my breath **

**Out of devotion to you**

**Like an elderly person being crucioed.**

The woman who had disguised herself as a veela was frightening. Nevertheless, something was wrong with these two dolts. He could tell by their expression.

Charon, his owl, rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement with his owner.

"No, Charon! You…you stay! I am sure you had something to do with this as well," shouted Septima.

"Nobody would dare give orders to _my _owl, Vector, except myself," Snape informed Professor Vector haughtily.

It was then that Aurora Sinistra finally addressed Professor Snape in a matter of fact tone. "The day you purchased him from Eeylops…he never stood a chance."

"Funny that you would be here again….how lucky must I be, to have the good fortune of being graced with your odious presence _twice_ in one day, Sinistra."

Charon, the owl, refrained from commenting. He had been gifted to Snape by the Malfoys but that was none of the dolts' business. Snape had raised him, coached him in the ways of Slytherin House, and these two were completely _out of line!_

Aurora visibly blanched. She thought she saw Snape's owl shoot them a filthy look.

"I know you placed the vampire seeking vampire ad in the Prophet, Snape. No one else would stoop so low. May I ask why? Any chance I may get the truth?" asked a frustrated Septima Vector.

"Ah, so now I see the reasoning behind this rude intrusion. I know nothing, of course. I am completely in the dark regarding your…advertisement. I must admit I wouldn't be half surprised if you placed the ad yourself and came here to place the blame on me so as not to, er, what is the muggle expression… blow your cover. Do you still deny it, Vector?' Snape's smirk was pure evil and had the effect he had intended.

Professor Vector was beside herself.

"Oh, no, you fool! You are NOT turning this around on me!" she screeched. "I didn't place the ad, you bloody moron. YOU did! Do you deny it?" Septima Vector took long, slow inhalations and tried to calm her temper and her hurt.

She felt a bit calmer in a moment and she and Aurora could not believe what Professor Snape did next.

"As your former mentor, I may still be of assistance," Snape offered casually.

"You…help her?" squealed Aurora. "I fail to see the connection."

"I do not believe I was addressing you, Sinistra. Refrain from speaking out of turn or I will have to insist…or perhaps _do_ something that will make you leave my presence." His eyes, twin pools of evil, shot Aurora down and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing, Snape?" asked Septima.

Professor Snape arose from his chair to his full height noiselessly and handed a hastily, yet elegantly scrawled piece of parchment to his owl. When his owl took off in a rush, he turned to slowly address the two women.

"Why I am merely renewing my standing order of blood lollipops at Honeydukes to be delivered to your door promptly at two every afternoon. Now that I have my most solid piece of evidence confirming the allegations I have made all along, why can I not offer nourishment to a vampire…and safeguard the school from harm, rather only the students from my house, Slytherin? The proof," he paused deliberately and held up a copy of the ad, "is in the paper." He threw it down to make a point. His smirk grew wider into what could only be described as a sort of sickly-sweet grin.

"Actually, I would like to point out a few things regarding the caption beneath the picture."

"There…there is a picture," Septima turned milk white.

"If you will allow me, of course, Vector, and if you will not, I intend to proceed anyway."

Before Professor Snape could offer commentary on the ad, he handed it over to Professor Vector.

"Read it," his voice was low and deep.

She froze and failed to speak.

"Perhaps I will have to do it for you. Very well,"

He began to read very slowly and emphasized certain words…

**Vampire seeking vampire**

**Lonely for companionship? I **_**enjoy**_** nocturnal jaunts in the Forbidden Forest, **_**blood **_**lollipops, warm blood, cockroach clusters,(more than likely hag blood somewhere in the family ) black robes, preying on unsuspecting students and non-vampires. My **_**dearest **_**ambition in life is to add to our vampire ranks.**

**I am **_**desperately **_**seeking a male vampire with above said interests. I am plain, with seemingly **_**unremarkable**_** features, intellect, or personality. Might I add, that if you are as desperate as I, this may not pose a problem. I am a simple, female vampire with simple tastes and simple intellect, though in denial for a time, I am truly a full-fledged creature of the night.**

**You can owl me at…**

"Quite endearing, Vector," he smirked with relish.

And that is when Professor Vector was sure that Professor Snape had placed the advertisement and that she would never have anything to do with him again, nor ever forgive him.

She took the ad from him wordlessly and noticed that above the caption was an obviously and somewhat doctored photo of herself.

Septima's naturally peaches and cream complexion was chalk white. Her eyes were as large as saucers. There were two fangs protruding from the sides of her upper lip and a trickle of blood was at both corners of her mouth.

Snape's owl, she observed, was resting calmly on a perch in Snape's office. The owl was rolling his eyes around the room and failing to fixate on any one object for long. He seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her.

It was then that she noticed something in his claw that she must have overlooked when he returned.

Aurora noticed something in Charon's claw too and went to investigate. After a long, drawn out scuffle, in which Charon's eyes dared her to touch him again, or else. She managed to grab the parchment from Charon.

"It is a receipt from Pfeiffer's Photo Phantasia," exclaimed Aurora.

Charon, when addressed only by his master, Professor Snape, claimed that yes, it was quite coincidental, but he had no idea how it got in his claw.

Snape stared into his owl's eyes and translated for the women. They most likely knew nothing about legilimancy. Snape failed to see how they were even qualified to instruct at all.

Snape's owl, with interpretation by his master, pointed out that although Vector and Sinistra were vapid and possessed low mental capacity, even they could deduce that the real culprit had tried to frame him with the receipt knowing as most of the wizarding world did, how much he detested and loathed Professors Vector and Sinistra. The guilty party gathered how easy it would be to frame Charon Snape, he would imagine. Charon estimated that this was a calculating, yet, he must admit, sly and perceptive move on behalf of his framer.

A plot, he added, even the great Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, author of Sherlock Holmes, wouldn't have dreamt of imagining.

Snape nodded in agreement with his owl.

Charon also acknowledged the fact that his master, Professor Snape, should not even dignify this with an explanantion to Sinistra and Vector. They wouldn't be able to digest the finer points of espionage and framing a helpless victim like himself anyway.

Charon sat calmly on his perch and told his master that he would close his eyes and sleep for he was positive there would be no further questioning. Yet, if he could be of further assistance, his master need not hesitate to wake him.

Aurora and Septima both turned to Snape. "You are evil and so is your owl," shouted Vector.

"Please, Vector, you need not thank me for the blood lollipops." replied Snape lazily.


	30. Chapter 30: The NotExactlyHomecoming

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 30: The Not-Exactly-Homecoming-Half-Blood Prince **

The hem of the black traveling cloak dusted the ground and then rose along with the knees that slowly retracted and moved lightly into place. He was done for the night and had apparated.

The man narrowed his dark eyes that focused on a door knob, his wand pointed there as well, as a series of locks unbolted on their own.

Hogwarts was on holiday break for two weeks and the man had not returned to the house for a few weeks now. A little longer than expected but no matter, the house wasn't going anywhere…so, apparently, was his admirer not going away either.

The tray he had thought about before entering fit nicely on the table near the huge, overstuffed armchair. It looked careworn, as if it had been re-stuffed several times and really needed to be replaced. The dining room was unnecessary for one. The chair was right next to the fireplace and was surrounded by bookcases on almost every side. Shelved, were dog-eared, well-worn books from the wizarding world and quite a few from the muggle world as well.

One book in particular lay on the table that had not yet entered the pantheon of his collection. He had received it by owl before he closed his office for a few days. He turned once more to the bookcase and grimaced. His own Hogwarts yearbooks from when he was away at school as a young man, all seven, gathered dust on a bottom shelf. He had barely opened them, well, perhaps to look at Lily when the desire arose.

He removed his traveling cloak and hung it on a stand near the chair. He also summoned his Death Eater mask from where he had evanesoed it. He raised his wand and a bookcase opened by magic. He placed the mask there. If the authorities ever stopped him while he was returning to his house very late at night on a whim, it would not be prudent to have it on him. The dark mark on his left forearm could not be hidden quite so easily.

He sighed. He was tired. It had been a long tedious evening, but he was grateful that the Dark Lord had some other business and said he wouldn't need to see him until next week.

He grabbed the staff yearbook from last year that he had not wanted and had now changed his mind about due to necessity, and walked silently over to the chair , his footsteps the only sound. He would peruse the blasted book this evening now that school was out and he had some time to himself…to ponder possible suspects or perhaps accomplices.

He lowered himself into the chair and made himself comfortable, the heavy book in his lap. He reached over and poured himself some elf-made wine into a glass next to the dusty bottle on the tray.

He took a sip and then opened the book from the previous school year…1994

He looked down and turned to the first page…the headmaster's page…**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.** In the photo he was behind the desk in his office winking out at him.

His thoughts turned from the headmaster and all the work they hoped to accomplish as he was more interested at the moment with his office…a glorious space. It was nice to enter and talk about more trivial matters, and he much preferred the quiet times when they could have a rare academic discussion or Dumbledore's delight in a new curiosity piece he had acquired somehow, much more than the usual business they tended to. The phoenix…Fawkes…Snape was still dumbfounded as to how he had discovered one, and how the rare, wild bird chose to remain loyal and stay with Dumbledore…love that allowed the bird to remain and desire to do so… very much, like a common pet. Like that damned er, pink pygmy puff-thing that Aurora Sinistra had once left in the staff room and he had sat down on without seeing and almost involuntarily killed.

Quite frankly he supposed he didn't need the untimely demise of a cute, defenseless, hairball on his conscience too. _He did not just think the word "cute?"_

He had barged into the staffroom, robes flowing out behind him, a ball of black strident anger himself, on a break after having taught double potions to Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years on a Friday afternoon. He knew he could relax now, he wasn't going anywhere that evening, but the class had been most trying to his patience. Longbottom was beyond help, and he hated to admit that he wasn't sure there was anything more he could do for the dolt. And Potter…Potter alone was enough to drive him to the brink of insanity.

"Where is Boogie?" yelled Sinistra frantically. "I just saw him.

Snape ignored the rantings of a complete lunatic, a dour, repressed old maid, and went over to pour himself some black coffee. He didn't particularly care why the dried-out old banshee was carrying on so. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to relax, and trying to ignore the increasingly loud whining of Sinistra. He placed both arms on the counter and leaned on it for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts, before he turned around.

He marched over to an empty chair and sat down.

He heard a squeak which sounded more like an unpleasant squeal of pain. He jumped out of the chair quickly. He had felt something round and warm and furry under his arse.

"What the…Damn it! Bloody…what the hell… is that?" He thought he might have muttered another muggle curse as well. His face was white and his eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Boogie! Oh, Merlin…did you kill him? He was just trying to rest with me in the staff room!" she shouted tearfully, her hands tearing at her hair.

He had turned and picked the thing up with two fingers, but not before threatening to hurl it in Sinistra's direction. "Catch," he said in a low, deep voice, with an airy calmness.

"NO! NO…_don't." _Sinistra screamed.

She stalked over to Snape and took the pygmy puff, cradling him close to her chest.

Snape rolled his eyes as he heard the, er, beast appear to purr and coo. "There, there, sweet, mummy is here, don't listen to that awful, mean man…my poor baby boy."

"Really, Sinistra, I thought it was your significant other," Snape eyed her with revulsion etched in his thin, pallid face.

"You are heartless…he is only a month old….Septima Vector gave him to me as a birthday gift."

"And how, pray tell, are you quite sure that the revolting, ugly, ball of dust is a male?" snapped Snape sarcastically.

"I, er, moved his hair back and…er, looked," she turned red with embarrassment.

Snape visibly blanched and felt the color rise in his face.

"You are daft!" he informed her in sheer terror." I wish to hear no more! Keep your disturbing practices to yourself in future!"

Sinistra took Boogie to a chair on the other side of the room and stroked him while eyeing Snape vengefully.

It was then that Moody, the auror, entered the staffroom. "Good afternoon, Professor Sinistra, Professor Snape," he greeted them pleasantly, eyeing Snape with suspicion.

Snape had had enough. He had left his untouched coffee and fled…for the promotion of his own safety and mental health, of course.

**McGonagall…**once his teacher…a superb transfigurer, he highly doubted it was her. She was twice as old as he was, but he was leaving no stone unturned. It could be that she was still being competitive about the House Cup and was trying to thwart him. He did rub it in her face, after all, when he was victorious or rather, his House was in the lead by several points from time to time. She was, however, a bit too confident the House Cup would resume its place in her office.

He got off track for a moment as he looked at the male professors that he worked with as well. Would any of them help a female staff member out to trick him? He wasn't so sure.

**Flitwick**…he turned the page quickly. Choir practice had disturbed his afternoon naps much more frequently than he'd care to remember. He was out and up until all hours of the night quite often and then had to teach. He needed rest. That and the sirenish, her appearance, not her voice, warbling of Aurora Sinistra, who apparently believed that she could sing, much to his dismay, and the health and well-being of his ear drums. He despised Vector's best friend, Sinistra…and her delusion that she was the next, undiscovered, Celestina Warbeck. But he didn't believe that Sinistra and Vector were involved, the words of the "veela" and the appalling haikus made him believe that.

"Muffliato" was powerless against such utter racket. However, he couldn't exactly tell Flitwick that he left Hogwarts by nightfall to go to the Dark Lord and spy. And he much preferred doing so if it meant avoiding Hogwarts choir practice.

**Hagrid**…Keeper of the Keys? What in the name of Merlin did he do exactly? Potter's stunt dog, more like… Also, he avoided him because it meant that he also avoided that mongrel dog…Molar…is it? What was the blasted dog's name? He had been licked in the face once regrettably. The dog never did it again. He merely shot the dog and Hagrid the most evil glare he had ever shot anyone to his knowledge and patted his wand pocket menacingly as an eyebrow raised that dared them to repeat the violation of his face again. They both looked at him in shock and he detected a bit of fear from them… for his sanity and legendary vengeful temperament. He merely nodded at Hagrid and er, Bicuspid and strode off to the dungeons. After a few feet, he stopped and glared back at them for effect and to drive his point home. He had kissed another dog once…but Vector…was different. He had thoroughly enjoyed it as time had passed and the more he thought about it, which wasn't er, too often.

He then smiled evilly to himself and noted that there was cause for relief and a bit of a celebration no doubt. It was the second year in a row for the yearbook and the anniversary of Lockhart's termination from the staff and employment as a professor at Hogwarts so he would not be in this edition, nor would the face that he desired to utilize a Dark Arts hex on above all others. He could not fathom how he had come about the Order of Merlin.

**Sprout…**still teased him about the bluebells…the flowers he was coerced into sending Vector for the staff gift bag. No stone left unturned this time, he reminded himself. He turned the page.

He perused the students. He ignored the younger students and left the staff alone for a bit.

**Potter**…he sneered and turned the page.

**Weasley**…he sneered and turned the page.

**Granger**…were her teeth smaller or was her hair bigger and bushier? He couldn't very well tell, precisely, from this particular photo.

He turned back to the staff.

**Trelawney** – left alone for far too long upstairs… hapless spinster…yet not utterly alone for long. Vector and Sinistra would be joining her ranks soon enough. If only Dumbledore would let him, Snape, do the hiring. He was still scared due to her prediction that he and Vector would have three children…er, somehow. One time, at an Order meeting, somebody had got wind of it and passed the information to some of the Order members. He had strode in the Black family dining room one night to relay some information he had acquired to the members. Fletcher, who was sitting in a reclining chair and had been dozing, woke up, and when he saw Severus he had informed him, "Heard about that prophecy about you and Vector."

"There is no such prediction…utter rubbish," he had snapped. The rest of the Order went silent. Snape realized with horror and concealed fury that someone had blabbed.

Fletcher would not let up. "Merlin's beard… that is an awful, lot of sex now Severus. Think the bird would mind very much," offered Mundungus Fletcher tactlessly. He looked at the faces in the room, the dropped jaws, "What…what did I say? We are all adults here?"

His eyebrows had shot up and he turned quickly, "I must go…I have more pressing duties currently," and he had bolted out of the room before the wide-eyed group could say anything further, that and he feared they might just see him blush.

Mortification…complete.

Fletcher would pay…dearly.

**Hooch**…He believed Hooch had no interest in him…he wasn't a broomstick. She had no interest in anything or anyone besides brooms. However, he had to admit she was a good teacher and had taught him well.

**Sinistra**…should have team-taught with Lockhart, who has yet to prove he has even cast a single spell…even by accident. Well, he did cast something that reverberated on himself from Weasley's wand. He could have warned him about Weasley's wand, alas, pity it wasn't the irreversible killing curse. So, he doubted it was Sinistra, but, she sure guessed correctly that he had placed the vampire advertisement on Vector's behalf. It was the least he could do for his former mentoring subject.

He flipped carelessly through the pages and went to his own House…Slytherin.

**Malfoy**…the chip on his shoulder continued to hinder the boy…held him back…as did his family tree…that sense of entitlement that was a detriment to all the Blacks. He should know. He had been away at school with Bella, Narcissa, and Sirius.

**Parkinson…** Pansy was most likely at home with a muggle type of countdown calendar for her engagement to Draco. Snape could see the caption now…Graduates Hogwarts and does not seek employment…merely wedding robes at Madame Malkin…future career Mrs. Malfoy the Younger. Well, it was a full time job as Narcissa knew.

**Crabbe**….see Goyle

**Goyle**…see Crabbe

**Mrs. Norris**… Snape scowled in disbelief that the Headmaster actually humored Filch and gave her a photo space. Snape remembered when she was petrified. He grinned nastily and with pleasure to himself.

**Filch…**Snape remembered when Norris was petrified with unrestrained glee. Then he felt the rumblings of a bit of conscience. He did follow his instructions and had assisted with his leg when that blasted dog, Fluffy, had…

Severus closed the book. He was getting tired. He could continue tomorrow. And then a thought occurred to him and he looked around his shabby living room as if he wasn't alone.

He flipped back to the staff section…to **Vector, Septima Emma**. The face…the shiny black hair and dark blue eyes smiled back at him sweetly. He thought sourly that it wouldn't be so if she were really present. He was alone and he didn't have to conceal his thoughts. He had to admit, he was a man after all, she was quite lovely…eyes a bluish-purple. He had told a girl in his sixth year something to the effect that if he bothered to take the trouble she was worthy of a shag, when he had a crush on her, instead of telling her he thought she was pretty. He got a slap to his face for his troubles. She yelled at him and said that it wasn't even what he said…his eyes were too intense…and he had unnerved her.

He heard that Vector had a sweetheart once from childhood. He was from Wales and someone had seen him recently in Hogsmeade and told Vector about it. Some fool apparently…Snape had lightly confounded Sinistra recently to gain such information.

He looked back at the picture…it had to be the wine…and he was so tired. Lovely…purple eyes…hair as black as his own…she was sometimes far too kind to people…too kind for her own good…for his own good.

He looked out his window and into the street and saw the multi-colored strands of Christmas lights adorning the windows to the house across the street from his and to the left. This admirer business would have to be sorted out…after the holiday perhaps….he closed his eyes, the book still open in his lap.


	31. Chapter 31: The Dark Horse on the Dark S

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 31: The Dark Horse on the Dark Side**

The holidays were rubbish for him. Nearly unbearable to go through but he always pulled through. The bright, multi-hued lights burned far too brightly on his street, but after a glass or two of some very strong elf-made wine last night it hadn't disturbed his sleep. He had drifted off much as a child would. But that was not what was disturbing him this very minute. He had woken up in his living room. He apparently, still dressed, had fallen asleep in his chair, and had awoken to find his head hurt, drool was seeping onto his hand where his head had slumbered, and the Hogwarts yearbook was open to Professor Vector. And there hadn't been a single caroler in sight which would have been most welcome by him and surely would have made his day somewhat pleasant after that revolting incident.

He had risen, removed the drool from his hand, and shut the yearbook, reaching his arm out to accept his wand and banishing it to an empty space in one of his old bookshelves. He had also sent the glass of wine and its remnants smoothly in the air to the sink in the kitchen next door. He had showered, changed into new robes, eaten breakfast, and tried to stop the thoughts that flowed through his mind. Really, analyzing the dream he had, that he had rather not think on anymore, and wondering what it meant when his resolve to ignore it broke for the twentieth time that day as he went about his house doing some general cleaning and tidying up, because he hadn't been there for weeks before the holiday.

Also, trying to not cringe when he thought of the book being out and open on his lap and what it might mean. And that part was not part of the dream.

And there was something he could do about it. A test, if you will, that he planned on conducting later in the evening. But before that he gathered all was not lost and that something constructive and er, not as dreadful had fallen into his lap. His thoughts flowed once more in the direction of the yearbook and his other yearbooks, as he decided to create a list this time. He would wait until the holidays were over and he was back at Hogwarts and then he would figure out who the Admirer was. Nobody was off of the mental one, the short list he had comprised thus far of possible women it could be. Many did not care for him personally, so really anyone was a possibility. Though, he didn't think it was Vector, or Sinistra, or even some other people because the haikus, now with incorrect syllables which made them not quite haikus anymore, were quite possibly the worst poetry he had ever had the misfortune of reading in his life. The embarrassing rubbish that even now had reached him at his home in Spinner's End…were quite odd…and dare he think it…rather disturbing?

**You are the Dark Lord's favorite…**

**Nearly a son**

**I wish to have yours.**

He had read it over and over silently, a slight chill reverberating throughout his body and reassured himself that nobody was having any of his children. Not now and not in the future at any rate. And then he remembered something and grimaced and put the parchment away.

It was either a prank by people that knew him and wished to drive him mad due to its foolishness or some crazed person, or someone that had some type of Death Eater sympathies due to the nature of some of the poems. He had to finally start somewhere and even when he had encountered the admirer dressed as a veela, the admirer had acted very strangely and seemed very impatient, persistent, and a bit off. Something about the way they spoke was not quite right. It could be true or an act and though he'd rather not find out, this person was not going away and neither were the constant amorous thoughts he had about that fool Vector.

_**Eleven o'clock – Knockturn Alley - That evening…**_

He thought about what he had to do later in the week when he returned to Hogwarts…

_Confront Vector and SInistra again- see if they knew anything or were planning some type of revenge due to the vampire advertisement – deny I played any role in its publication – again._

_Confront other staff members at Hogwarts until I am quite certain that it was nobody at the school – and when this was accomplished – move on to the next inquiries I desired to make._

_Most likely the admirer will make an appearance again and the previous tasks and future tasks would not be necessary – everything was dependent upon how certain events played out._

And he reached the door of the dark and foreboding pub in Knockturn Alley, thoroughly pleased that he had a plan of action in the works. So there was no need to think on it again until he returned to work and could do something about it and finally rid himself of the cloying admirer.

And as his dark robes swept through the dark doors of the pub, he cleared his thoughts. This particular pub had many people that were dishonorable, on the make, and quite frankly would enjoy nothing more than reporting something incriminating to the Dark Lord about him. Some in the employ of Death Eaters he knew. And really he had no need of going over the events and the people that he would look into next week. He had another job for this evening.

He planned on conducting his test in this very pub.

This pub was one of many in Knockturn Alley where the dregs of wizarding society and its rich pure-blood elite under cover of darkness sometimes frequented their hours. Plots, deals, criminal activities, illicit affairs, and all types of business went on here, a mix of young Death Eaters, old, and new Dark Arts sympathizers, and others perhaps not so identifiable, if they were wise. It was one of many he had frequented himself often in his youth and where he still came when Dumbledore wished him to find out anything that could perhaps help their cause.

It was useful to him. And that is when he came here. Only when it was useful…which really didn't differ much from the reasons why other patrons came here.

Otherwise he wouldn't care if he never stepped in the place again. It didn't interest him anymore.

And he had still been angry and lost in the years following Lily. So many things that had happened here would stay here he decided, when he finally realized that he wished not to repeat them. When he had fully turned to Dumbledore and their cause and grew older.

The pub was very old and dimly lit and fashioned in a very dark oak that gave off a whiff of rot and sweet decay mixed with smoke. As he approached the bar stools and took a seat, people had turned to look at him, and either turned away or waved, or slightly nodded or inclined their head in his direction in recognition.

He ordered a firewhiskey, always remembering to have no more than two or three in here, or if he had four not to make direct eye contact with anyone, because that was the limit in which he relaxed and grew a bit tipsy.

And that could be his undoing.

He sipped his firewhiskey and out of the corner of his eyes he noticed movement and someone slinking slowly and ever closer in his direction. And as the very pale figure with the exquisitely beautiful face and figure to match came next to his chair and slinked dark red nails over his back, he turned in his seat to face her.

"Severus, a nice surprise," she informed him haughtily, and gave him a dazzling smile.

"I may very well say the same. Good evening, Felicia," he gave her a rare smile.

Felicia had once appealed to him many years ago. She was still very young, younger than him. She had long thick, luminous jet hair that curled attractively in very loose rings, and eyes just as dark as her hair.

And she only wanted to sleep with him because he was among the ranks of the Death Eater's and one of the Dark Lord's favorites. Back then and even now he could deduce from reading her thoughts. Not that he necessarily had to do that to sense where she was coming from.

And it had happened a few times. And it was fine, just sex, absolutely no feelings involved. It was very good, not amazing, just good. He had been around her on and off, more often off, because she had always had other admirers, and not the secret kind, as he unfortunately did.

And the last time with her had happened months before Vector had come to work at Hogwarts, but there had been others.

When he was still young and didn't care and thought nothing of it and knew very well that nobody would ever surmise that he really was loyal to Dumbledore. Now the risks were greater and now he just wasn't interested in his younger persuits.

And the decent girls…were not interested in him or forbidden to strike up a conversation with him or go anywhere with him for that matter. Their parents knew and most of them liked Dumbledore and thought him too forgiving when he vouched for him at the Wizengamot and saved him from years and possibly death or madness in Azkaban.

Actually, he wasn't sure he was even quite the same person anymore that he was in his youth. People say it happens. How very correct the old adage is.

She stared at him and gave a throaty laugh and was silent for a few moments. He shut out these thoughts and turned to the bartender to signal that he wished another round for himself and whatever she wanted as well.

As he grew older he valued his privacy and people he was sure, Dumbledore included, had always believed he was always off at work on spying or both sides or at home. Perhaps in later years they were now closer to the truth. As if he had never had a life like Madame Pince. Or even Filch.

He had only ever truly loved Lily. The rest were nonsense.

He was a man after all. If he had cut himself off from everyone, had had less human contact with others as some of them thought, he too would most likely had been roaming the hallways muttering to himself and addressing a cat as Mrs. Norris. Or staying in my tower waiting for an accurate prediction like poor Trelawney, yes, he didn't like her, but he could identify and felt for her loneliness in a way. But you try dealing with her in a coherent fashion.

Nobody to his knowledge knew, with the exception of Dumbledore perhaps, that several years ago when he had first started teaching at Hogwarts, Filch had a male cat and had conducted an, er, ceremony for him and his other cat, Mrs. Norris. There was a time when she was married to Mr. Norris who was now deceased and buried in the Hogwarts animal graveyard.

He had to smile back at her coyly realizing that if she knew what he was secretly amused about she would think he were daft and would never guess.

Amusing, but it did make him sad for Filch when he thought of it and they had always gotten on in the workplace , but he secretly pitied him…and the surviving cat.

And its arranged marriage… and when he smiled at her again, trying to not appear too amused, he realized that after this second firewhiskey he would stop.

They drank together silently until he finished his second glass and her the drink he had bought her.

He admired her smoldering dark beauty as he should because she was undeniably lovely and he looked at her for quite some time. For some reason, light-haired women had never attracted him, and he wasn't sure why.

Lily…had amazing eyes…a green he had never witnessed duplicated and he cleared his thoughts rapidly because they pained him. And Vector…hers were almost a purplish-blue…and he smirked and cleared his thoughts of her too, even more deliberately.

He looked at her meaningfully and moved in slightly to whisper in a low voice, "Come with me to the back where it is quite empty now. I wish to have a word with you alone."

She nodded and they both left their stools and walked a few feet apart and met in a room where others usually met covertly for even darker business.

Felicia. The name meant "happiness" or something to that effect, but Snape marveled that she was a taciturn and conceited woman by nature. Because of her beauty and because of her family and from whom she was born. Well, she was happy about that and happy to be loyal to the Dark Lord and his cause so perhaps the name suited her just fine.

She was related to the Goyles and Rosiers, and somehow to the Blacks by blood and marriage from years ago. You would think it were by very close blood ties to hear her talk so about them, with blind reverence and regard. Snape had a difficult time believing she had Goyle blood because she was extremely pretty, on the slender side, and could add and subtract correctly.

"Where else would you like to go?" she asked.

He could read her excitement. He guessed it was flattering that she was attracted to him though she was also more interested in what he could do for her and how close she was to Lord Voldemort.

"Nowhere, just here," he said in a low voice.

"Here? Really, don't you think we are a bit close to the restrooms and…"she eyed him with surprise and a bit impressed with his daring.

"No, it's not what I meant," he informed her gently but firmly.

She was the type that took it very personally if you turned down their advances.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you around or at any social events either. Have you been awfully busy?" she pressed. She was the type that if you talked too loosely she would assure her close friends that she was the only woman you spilled top secret Death Eater activities to. He could be a bit relaxed with certain things because some things were common knowledge to everyone of pureblood status.

"I guess I have, yes."

She moved a bit closer to him and leaned in seductively. "I hear you are back with our lord, nearly his second in rank."

He looked at her and gave her a wry smile. "You flatter me. Well, of course, your dear relation, Bella, is his right hand woman, surely everyone knows that."

She beamed at him and moved closer. "To be sure….so ambitious, like all of us in the old families. It is in the blood."

Snape smirked knowing that if Bellatrix heard her say anything that smug and dismissive about her she would surely hex her within an inch of her life. She did teeter on the brink of sanity so…

He decided to humor her and stop all discussion in an instant. "I guessed as much. Anyway…" He reached out to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly pulled her too him. He gently walked her back to the wall so he could lean her against it. With his hands, he pushed the dark curls out of her face smoothly.

"Felicia," And he had to admit to himself she was rather beautiful. He turned his head and moved in slowly again as he closed his eyes. "Let me kiss you," he whispered, his mouth an inch or so from hers.

She turned up her pretty face and lips to him and backed up a bit so the wall could support her better.

She was short and petite, yet a firebrand, like some of the women that shared Black bloodlines. He hunched his shoulders over a bit, tilted his head, and kissed her.

The kisses lasted for what seemed a long time. Deep, passionate kisses, his hair in his eyes that she smoothed back from time to time. And he estimated that he gave himself about four whole minutes of nonstop kissing in between. His hands entangled in her hair and resting on her cheeks that were glowing pink on her fair complexion….and one thought occurred to him some time later, about eight to ten minutes later to be fair…

Nothing. He felt absolutely _nothing!_

It was when Felicia's hands started to roam towards his chest that he broke away. He felt absolutely nothing! _Experiment complete_…

"Severus," she looked up at him and said breathlessly, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather go with me somewhere…like last time?" And he read her thoughts and how she believed he would be quite an asset as a boyfriend and a lover to her.

"No, my deepest regrets but I have to wake up early tomorrow. Regrettable, to be sure, but I was glad to see you and hope I haven't disappointed. I should have made my business tomorrow known. Perhaps…another time? I am sure I will see you again?" he lied.

"I come here quite often. My friends should be meeting me here soon. Also, there is a party…the McNairs' home, two weeks from tomorrow actually. I will be there. So, I guess I will be seeing you then." She wasn't really surprised.

"…If my schedule permits me." He nodded and turned on his heel and exited the door of the pub swiftly.

And Felicia was smart not to hold her breath. He never showed.

Snape had a lot to think about as he apparated home.

He had tried to give Vector away to Sanguini as a date but it hadn't worked out and it gotten to be too much so he had to stop.

He thought of how he felt…confused, apprehensive, and a bit fearful.

Felicia was truly one of the loveliest young women he knew. _What was it?_

_What would it take to find out who the damn admirer was and break the Vector lip jinx at the same time?_


	32. Chapter 32: The Hired Help

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 32: The Hired Help**

Snape halted in front of the staff room door before entering. He hesitated a bit, took a deep breath, and turned the knob, cursing the admirer silently using every old muggle curse he had learned in his youth.

They had known him since he was very young and he had to admit that they had always been decent to him though he hadn't always deserved it, especially McGonagall, whom had constantly refereed his confrontations and any plots against Black, Potter, Lupin, and Wormtail. He wasn't angry with her. She had little success herself curbing their exploits when she was their Head of House. She had been his teacher as well as Sprout, who was a decent sort whom he had never had any trouble with. They were not close but he respected both of them as people and fine teachers. Although Sprout in particular wasn't too thrilled when he blasted her rosebushes at the Yule Ball or "borrowed" bluebells from her gardens to gift Vector for a holiday grab bag. He had not quite left that area of the garden as it was, and she hadn't believed him when he tried to blame it on Longbottom.

_Did she seriously expect me to prune?_ He blasted the flowers from the roots expertly with his wand in hand and strode off stealthily, he thought, before he could be seen by too many observers. She had caught him touching and contemplating buttercups for the gift bag though to add to his embarrassment. That fool Hagrid had seen him _strolling_ amongst the flowers as well. Snape gritted his teeth in embarrassment at the vivid memory.

So, he planned on being frank and forthright as he entered the staff room to interrogate the ladies he worked with at Hogwarts. He knew the precise time that they took their tea in the staff room because that is when he usually tried to avoid them on any given day that school was in session. That and Hogwarts Choir practice because he couldn't bear to listen to Sinistra's carrying on or lack of carrying a tune. And if Vector and Sinistra were there, so be it. Let them know that he was investigating and if perchance they were involved in sending the blasted poems; vengeance would be sweet. Another warning couldn't hurt. Neither would another kiss from Vector but he pushed the thought from his mind in frustration.

The door to the staff room opened abruptly and McGongall, Sprout, Vector, and Sinistra looked up quite startled at his presence. They were simply enjoying a conversation about the day's lessons over tea, but Snape's presence always made people tend to feel as if they had done something wrong that they were unaware of.

"Good Day, Severus," greeted the elder teachers. Vector and SInistra just glared at him, he noted. He wished he could kick himself when the thought occurred to him that Vector eyeing him with poorly concealed disdain made her look pretty.

He would have said something off color but an alarming observation had just occurred to him. He had planned on confronting _all_ of the female teachers in one batch so he could move on to the next objective. Now he realized that he would have to confront Trelawney privately and the thought made him uneasy. The strange woman was always down here at teatime usually pretending that the flask that she poured into her tea was medicine and not sherry. The other staff members would play along. Where was the dolt? Perhaps that odd creature was off somewhere talking to herself, _again_. Or maybe her vast sets of pendants and bangles had got caught on the ladder as she attempted to descend from her tower ladder to join the rest of the old maids for tea. No matter.

Snape dearly hoped that she would one day correctly divinate that she needed to retire…soon.

Alas, if only Dumbledore would allow him to do the hiring. Vector would never have been hired and it would have logically followed that no lip curse would have ever existed.

"Would you care for some tea," offered Professor Sprout, knowing he would refuse but asking anyway to be pleasant.

"No…thank you, Professor. I wish to have a word with you all if I might." He appeared stiff and a bit unnerved.

"Yes, well, what is it?" asked McGonagall.

"I must ask that this doesn't leave the room." He turned around quickly to ensure that the door was closed and strained to hear if anyone was outside. "Vector and SInistra are already aware of these unfortunate goings-on. Pity really but it must stop." He looked at them gravely as if they were not innocent .

"Er, well, what is the matter?" repeated McGonagall with a hint of impatience.

Snape took a few steps forward and eyed all four of them with suspicion. "I would like to know if any one of you have been sending me poetry?" he asked simply.

"What kind of poetry was it again Snape?" asked Sinistra, who was kicked in the ankle gently by a startled and slightly rattled Professor Vector.

"I believe haiku, at first, er, of Japanese literary origin, if I am correct," he informed them with slight agitation.

Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris, who were in the hallway passing the door on their way to confront the Weasley twins about a prank in which all evidence pointed to their involvement, stopped in their tracks due to the raucous laughter that emanated from the closed door of the staff room.

Sprout burst forth with a guttural yet high-pitched squeal that could only resemble one of Hagrid's creatures, he gathered. McGonagall wiped her eyes and whooped with jovial giggles. Snape was disturbed because the usual severe and restrained demeanor of Minerva was in direct contradiction to this girlish, hysterical laughter.

Vector and Sinistra's faces hurt as they tried to hold their mirth in. They knew better. He would retaliate. They stood as still as statues after the Vampire Seeking Vampire advertisement.

"That isn't possible…who would do such a thing?" And then Sprout realized that it was an insult to reveal to Snape that she doubted the possibility that any girl would be interested in making their interest in him known, so she kept her laughter to a minimum.

"Severus, I hope you don't think we had anything to do with this. If you do, you are on a fool's errand and I mean that respectfully. Is that why you are here?" queried McGonagll lightly.

Snape, mortified by their reactions and unbridled laughter, paused.

"We are nearly 70. A widow myself and….you could be my son. What in the world….oh, dear boy…."Sprout had started up again.

McGonagall tried to contain herself. "I want the House Cup more than anything, but I always show good sportsman ship when my House loses to yours. And I wish to inform you that though I have been disappointed in the past, I would never stoop so low as to send you such…."

McGonagall and Sprout looked at each other and then eyed the younger teachers present.

Vector and Sinistra mouthed silently and threw up their hands. "Not us. We already had a go with him over this."

"Er, I hate to say this but, regrettably, it has happened before and trust me, I would never be involved. Actually, I helped Severus get out of it last time and if everyone knew what I went through they would know I would never entangle myself in Snape, er, I mean Severus' affairs again. Can't say the same for him, I'm afraid." Vector smiled sweetly and victoriously at Snape. "Sorry, it's true," she mouthed, hoping that he would show her mercy and not renew the advertisement in a fury at her treachery. She did leave out the part about the ring and the short engagement. McGonagall and Sprout didn't have to know everything after all.

"This has happened before," asked McGongall . _ Had to be a brave soul to send such stuff to Severus Snape…_ she had to ponder curiously.

"Yes, I am afraid so." He hissed, rolling his eyes, abashed, before remembering himself. Disconcerted, he wished to flee to the relative safety if not health of his damp, dank quarters.

"Very well then, I will be leaving. " His cheeks were warming, but he pressed on desiring only to extricate himself from this room and these banshees as soon as possible. He still eyed them to make a point that they best be warned he was seriously gathering evidence, and innocent until proven guilty held no weight with him, until he made his exit.

"Before I leave… where, may I ask, can I find the, er, Divination professor?" Vector saw his teeth visible beyond his sneer and feared for his state of mind.

Sprout spit out her tea. She couldn't help herself. A muscle in McGonagall's cheek strained as she tried to keep a new burst of laughter in check. She knew how humiliating this was for him to discuss his personal life which he never did, also, that he despised Trelawney and his next inquiry might drive the poor man to the brink. She could see the considerable effort he was making to remain calm and not break as he did after he lost the Order of Merlin. It was about to boil forth but he remained in control presently.

"In the tower, of course, but Severus, I doubt she would have the means of composing and submitting such writing to you. Why even ask?"

"Because this _will end_ and I will overlook no one until it stops. Good Day." replied Snape, as he left the staffroom in a black swirl of cloak.

The women let loose after they waited until the count of ten, knowing he would swiftly travel to Divination just to get it over with.

That and they knew he would never wish to be seen entering and leaving Trelawney's quarters at night by any passerby.

"You two….why did we defend you? And Minerva, I would give anything to watch that exchange. Poor Sybil, isn't it enough that Umbridge is driving her mad daily," mused Sprout.

"We haven't…"

"I swear we have no idea about this or who it could be," rambled Vector.

"But who would send him this rubbish?" asked McGongall.

"We have no clue. And I thought when Septima returned the ring, that would have been it," scoffed Sinistra.

Silence…

"The… WHAT!"McGonagall yelled shrilly in shock. Her Scottish accent getting more pronounced.

"Please don't ask," added Septima Vector.

"Er, his strange intrusion was enough for an old woman for one day, perhaps another time, replied McGonagall wearily. "I am sure that I don't want to know exactly. Give me some time before I hear about all of the details, if you will."


	33. Chapter 33: Pathetically Prophetic

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 33**: **Pathetically Prophetic**

Severus Snape wondered how a seer could be so blind while wearing thick glasses, that she couldn't see nearly a foot in front of her without knocking into something like a common drunkard.

_Ah, she was one quite possibly…if the rumors were true._

_She is as clumsy as that Hufflepuff, Tonks._

For when he knocked on the door after giving himself a moment to feel at the stitch in his side after leaving the faculty lounge to climb the seemingly never-ending spiral staircase to the Divination tower, he required a few moments before knocking.

He jumped back from the door in alarm, after a huge magnified eye looked out at him from a peep hole before he heard a crash. Sybil Trelawney managed to not fall to the floor before opening the door to her classroom.

The black eyes sought hers with a wary and suspicious gleam in them.

_She was alone too long….with only garish teacups, dusty orbs, cheap plastic jewelry, and old lady shawls to keep her company. _He pondered derisively as he glared at her.

And if he was nicer, he'd pity her.

She waved him in with a gauzy arm and her tassle-trimmed shawl shook with it.

"Good day, professor," was all he managed because the sickly sweet fumes of whatever in Merlin's name she was burning was strangling him.

"Is it Professor Snape? I believe Wednesday will be better." She fixed her crooked glasses and peered at him.

"Might I suggest we open a window?" Snape cut her off.

"I'm afraid not. Ruins the efficacy and potency of the incense," she chided him as if he should know better.

"And?" he queried. But he saw that trying to point out reason to this woman was a fool's errand.

"It helps me concentrate and the inner eye to see." She shook her head as if she was trying to convince both of them of this.

_Perhaps she should try anything at this point… she was an utter failure… useless tripe…but not as useless as Arithmancy, _he gathered.

"The nag… that has usurped my position at Hogwarts, relies on the weather like a common muggle fortune teller," she snorted ungenerously, and Snape wondered if she was turning red due to indignation, or if the fumes were finally suffocating her as he feared he would be.

_Really… no matter… this would not take long… to interrogate this mad woman._

"Do you read poetry in your, er, spare time, Trelawney?" He asked without making eye contact and he tried to steel himself.

"Of course not. Why my duties as seer keep me quite busy as well as instructing my Divination students." She nodded and huffed.

"Do you write?"

"What a personal question, professor?" She whinnied much like a horse, he gathered.

He ignored her outburst.

"Have you perhaps written anything recently that you don't recall or received something you didn't know about and it was forwarded to me by you unknowingly? Would that be possible?" He asked more sternly.

_No stone unturned…_

"I don't have an owl. Tacky." She tittered. "Or are you insinuating the Pony Express, Firenze, or whatever is…me…the descendent of the great Cassandra…"

Snape was surprised that she knew any muggle history even if she was sorely outdated. And marveled that even a defenseless fool like Sybil could really hold that much of a grudge for that centaur Dumbledore was protecting; much like she was being harbored but wasn't aware of.

He saw her turn in an anger that made her look utterly ridiculous and "pretend" to pour tea from a barely concealed brown paper bag.

This was all he needed. _A tipsy dolt…and a madwoman._

"Why do you ask?" She took a swig of tea that was telling even if he hadn't witnessed the brown bag.

"I have been receiving poetry from an admirer." He grimaced.

"So I have heard."

He knew she heard voices but this was truly ridiculous.

Because if those two fools had told her…he would never forgive them…and that would not bode well for them. He could destroy Vector as she very well knew….but he might have to kiss her again first.

He felt digusted.

"Sit for me, Professor." Apparently the alcohol had calmed her and settled her bad mood.

_But I couldn't… she was daft._

"No, er, thank you… He smirked. "I must be going."

He needed to decide who was next. This was a dead end. He had been foolish to come. She had no interest in anyone, except herself and her delusions regarding her ability.

_Although the headmaster swore she had some._

And he knew only too well…because it had cost him Lily.

He swept the thoughts that were creeping and threatening to overpower him and fill him with sadness and regret.

He couldn't handle this now. Thankfully, she was revolting, because he never wanted to be in her company because of what happened at the Hog's Head years ago.

"Sit…sit…perhaps I can figure out who this admirer is. Might I say…a worthy choice." She giggled maniacally or drunkenly. Nobody could truly tell with Trelawney.

He smirked and decided that if she touched him he would hex the seer's eyes right out of their sockets.

This was the only time he could remember that he had hoped that she was right in divinating that he would die, because he wasn't sure how much more he could take of this harpy.

He had already passionately kissed a lunatic.

He hated Vector….he had just taken a slight fancy to her lips and her kisses.

_They were not the same thing…it was different somehow._

_Well, Felicia wasn't…_

He grew angry and flushed away the thoughts.

_Perhaps for a second._

Maybe she would go into that trance thing and come up with something better than he had?

_**Outside the door…20 minutes later…**_

Vector, Sinistra, McGonagall, and Sprout waited for what seemed like forever outside the door after taking pity on Snape and trying to deliver him from Sybil.

They knocked several times….but nobody answered.

And then the door opened.

And Trelawney straightened out her dress and smoothed the tangled brittle waves of her thick hair.

"WE have made progress." She announced grandly.

"Oh, dear Merlin… I knew he was lonely, but if he hung on, I know you'd break down," whispered Sprout to Vector.

"The poor twisted soul…" uttered Sinistra.

"What?" screeched Vector in a low voice. "Ugh…no…surely not. Are you mad?"

Fumes and colorful smoke seeped out from the room into the hall.

"He probably jumped at the chance… such lonely men will take anything," retorted Sprout.

"Pomona!" admonished Minerva who was looking around queerly.

"Severus!" she called out to him.

Hair on end, coughing, pale…he emerged from the doorway.

"Somebody is enamored with him…" Sybil prophesied.

"The admirer?" squawked Sinistra.

"

Yes, but there is someone else as well." Retorted Sybil mysertiously.

"Severus, what did she do to you?" whispered Vector, with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Nothing, and now I will take my leave….with whatever lung capacity I may still possess…" His lips curled into a snarl and he was mortified and trying to disguise it.

His owl then approached the hallway and eyed them all suspiciously and made sure to scowl at Sinistra vindictively, because he despised her heartily with all of his little owl body.

And gave him another piece of parchment.

**I know what it feels like…**

**To be in the throes of agony with love for you…**

**I've tortured many.**

And Snape was repulsed…because this was not an admirer

This was from a lovesick and possibly deranged female.

And before they could ask to see the latest haiku, he fled from the tower without making any excuses at all.

But he did note that when Vector pouted as he made a hasty retreat

How much he badly wanted to kiss her again

And hated himself for days.


	34. Chapter 34: Misconstrued

**A Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 34: Misconstrued**

_**Snape's office…three days later…with the ad still fresh in everyone's mind…**_

"It is only right," offered Professor Snape languidly. "You were my mentoring subject for nearly a year, as you very well know, Vector, or perhaps not? It has always occurred to me that you know or retain very little."

"I am not a bloody potions experiment, you bloody moron," snapped Vector. "Why don't you owl your friends, er, friend…let me stress the singular…your friend, Sanguini. Tell him I am neither interested nor a vampire, I might add." Professor Vector was livid. She had received a black box with what looked like cockroach clusters and believed Snape to be up to his antics again.

"Alas, he will be severely disappointed. He has taken quite a fancy to you, I believe, but no more on the subject. Anyway, why would I contact Sanguini? You are not seriously implying that I had anything to do with this? I do not appreciate your deranged, and might I add, entirely unfounded insinuations, Vector," Snape said coldly.

"Implying? I am telling you outright, Snape!" said Professor Vector angrily.

"The lengths one will go to…" Professor Snape shook his head slowly. "The desperate measures of a lonely, imbalanced individual…how dare you accuse me? You have the utter nerve and extremely bad manners to claim that I would waste my valuable time with such trifling matters as your disasterous, well, on the contrary, non-existant love life. It really is in very poor taste on your part, Vector," replied Snape smoothly.

"I can't see how you can possibly face me and deny…"started Professor Vector.

Snape took some time to respond and then slowly addressed Septima. "I take pity from time to time on those who were not graced with clear, rational thinking. Though I had no part in this debacle, I guess I could always contact Sanguini. Who better than an acquaintance of sorts to break the news gently that the banshee has callously stepped on his heart, lead him on, and required that I, Severus Snape, clean up the mess. For shame, Vector, for shame..." Snape nodded dismissively and turned on his heel.

He believed that if he stood much closer to that face…the dark blue eyes... for much longer... he would forget himself.

_Her temper was far too alluring…._

Professor Vector, accompanied by her good friend Sinistra, yet again, found that they were both speechless. _His audacity knew no bounds…._

_How did he always end up having the upper hand…how did he lie so well? You could know he was lying and second guess yourself into almost believing him._

_Well, he was a professional spy…and bastard…that was how…_

Aurora Sinistra responded by shooting Snape a look and not a very pleasant one.

Snape responded in kind.

"…and if your suitor-deprived, attention-craving little friend…ah, by the way, Sinistra, why were you looking in the singles ads?" Professor Snape asked mock quizzically. "Ah, the permanently unattached…how sad."

"I might ask the same of you…"started Sinistra, completely taken aback with embarrassment," or are you just waiting for that certain someone to notice you?"

Professor Snape, who had his back to the two women, turned around so fast they were surprised; when he turned, he stared at them both, darkly and silently.

He then ignored Professor Vector entirely and addressed Sinistra once more.

"Good evening, Sinistra. Take your distressing person and your hysterical delusions out of my office at once. Turning the situation around on me when you know better is counterproductive and insulting to yourself." Snape remained impassive, but lingered on the word _yourself._

"No, that will not be all," said Professor Vector in a small voice. "I am not leaving until you admit to it and answer for the ad."

Snape eyed Vector curiously and addressed her once again.

"As for the advertisement…I need not comment on cravings for warm blood, blood lollipops, and cockroach clusters, Vector. From my past experiences with you, this is a founded and legitimate claim, as well as a moot point…entirely a dead issue," said Snape, dismissively and unmoved. "Walks in the forest? I have no interest in your evening jaunts and sordid past times/ interests, and I can neither confirm nor deny this piece of evidence. Charon, my owl, claims that he has observed your wanderings at twilight. Further evidence from a credible witness, I would imagine," said Snape unimpressed.

Charon, who was there, seemed to nod in affirmation. He had been pretending to sleep yet again and Septima believed the dreadful owl had really been awake the entire time.

"So, you are still insisting that you had no part in the ad, whatsoever, Snape?"

"I believe I had made that quite clear before, Vector. However, I am just offering my opinion of the contents of the ad. Furthermore, I am not quite finished."

"Do we really have to listen to this drivel?" piped up Sinistra. "Why did we bother to come back, he will continue to deny it, and insult us further."

"I am almost done, Sinistra. There is one more point I would like to make. Drivel? I believe that was the first impressive vocabulary word you have ever uttered within my hearing. My compliments, Sinistra," said Snape, smirking.

"As for the most pathetic part of the advertisement…loneliness; not all can go through life alone, thus seeking a companion is quite natural for some, for the weak that is, unlike myself, Vector." He gazed at her as he spoke and took several steps closer to her. "I completely understand your desire to place such an advertisement from being exposed to your deficient character for so long. If only Dumbledore would allow me to do the hiring…"mused Snape lightly.

"You can't be serious!" snapped Septima incredulously.

"We are all alone, Vector, and the sooner most fools realize this, the better off they would be. It is how one deals with it that defines their character. Either choosing to be independent and self-reliant as opposed to desperately lonely and carrying on about it," stated Snape in a smug, self-satisfied, and to Sinistra, for some reason, a not entirely convincing tone.

Sinistra, who for once had completely lost her temper, threw up her hands and stormed out.

Septima blinked a few times as if she was unsure of what she was hearing before she spoke again.

"You are all of the aforementioned, Severus, especially the latter two. And your greatest fault is that the latter is more than you have the ability to realize. The truly sad part is that they have undermined you, by your own doing. No one else's…highly preventable if you would even show an inkling of decency to people."

Snape's eyes blazed at his former mentoring subject. "How dare you. Do not presume to know what I need or want. I have very few needs compared to most and as far as my wants…I placate them…eventually."

Septima gulped. _Had I gone too far?_ She thought.

"I always wondered what you want out of life, if anything, Severus," said Septima, watching him carefully after his slight outburst. "What? My ruination or disgrace at Hogwarts? To drive me insane? Annoy me to no end? You have accomplished some of these. Even, perhaps, you wish me harm because you truly hate me so and never cease to remind me of this?"

"Why would I want that?" snapped Snape perplexed. "Why would you think _that? _Harm? I have seen death, Vector, and it is not particularly pleasant." Hi s expression changed.

Septima stood her ground and she didn't answer. She wasn't sure she really knew what to say to him anymore.

"Why would I waste my time, very little that I have to myself these days, or risk a trip to Azkaban? I have more pressing matters than to deal with your foolishness."

"So you don't hate me or wish ill will upon me or even Aurora?" asked Septima with a bit of reluctance and confusion.

"A hatred leading to death? No," whispered Snape. "Complete indifference, more like," he lied. "Which is worse, I believe." He appeared to be convinced of this and offered her a sneer as he looked at her sharply.

"Snape, the past with us….has it been indifferent? Would you really call it that?"

"Yes," replied Snape. "Perhaps more active indifference than I apply to most. You both do try my patience…much more than most."

"So you don't hate me, Snape?" inquired Vector.

Snape crossed the room from where he had moved and glided slowly toward Septima. He turned his dark gaze on her once more.

"No, Vector. I would not use those words exactly."

She pouted and nodded and removed her wand from her robes. She thought the spell silently and the black box appeared.

"Then the least you could do, when you _break it to him, er, to it, gently….is return his box."_

She handed Snape the most recent box she had received and turned on her heel and left the dungeons abruptly.

Snape watched her go, the black box still in his hands.

He had been distracted for a moment so the smell did not register, familiar to him though it was after many years as Potions Master and others among the ranks of the Death Eaters.

He stared at the box and several thoughts occurred to him.

He studied the top of the box and noted that the script that was addressed to Vector looked awfully familiar.

The box was cockroach clusters…the sickly sweet smell emanating from the box was not just the clusters….but possibly poison.

He knew this was not from Sanguini, but from someone who he had only realized after the last few notes was just as dangerous…


	35. Chapter 35: Interest and Savings

**A Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 35: Interest and Savings**

Professor Snape was in a right foul mood. He had been mistaken again. Had probably overreached himself and now looked like a fool in front of many of the women that he worked with.

Alas, he was quite sure of it. Neither Sprout, McGongall, Trelawney or even the others as a joke was the admirer.

More alarming was the last message. It sounded like….

And now he had to delve into far darker acquaintances. The last few messages had convinced him of this. And he felt like a fool. Because he should have known awhile ago and now it was confirmed. It could be nobody else.

_**I've been committed to St. Mungo's**_

_**Served time in Azkaban**_

_**Will be committed again for my crazed love for you**_

_**And preying on muggles**_

And the one before that., because now they had been coming in more frequently

_**I'd do anything for you**_

_**I'd kill for you…not so much to ask**_

_**I do it quite often**_

And then there were…

_**Why, oh, why a hag?**_

_**Beauty is in the eye of the beholder…**_

_**Should I hex your eyes out of your skull for you?**_

_**When we are married **_

_**I would give you the world…**_

_**And dress up like a hag if you wish it**_

_**We'll be the envy of many**_

_**Two Death Eaters**_

_**Powerful magical folk**_

_**Loyal Servants of the Dark Lord**_

_**Slytherin House Students**_

_**Nothing can stop us**_

_**You are so attractive**_

_**And my family says I have nice ears**_

_Alecto Carrow…_

Snape believed he had an idea who the admirer was now. It was now time to contact Malfoy Manor. He believed he would get to the bottom of it there.

So he had owled Narcissa. And communicated in around about way…

He had known Alecto had desired him throughout the years.

Narcissa confirmed that Alecto wished to be with him. And that she had recently had bouts of tantrums regarding him and some connection he had with a hag or possibly a newer teacher with a last name like Victor or Hector or something.

And then he had heard nothing.

And then he had received an urgent message from Narcissa, once his friend at school.

She, believing he was a friend, kind to her son at school. Little did she know that when he had joined Dumbledore, he had left all of his Death Eater ties and friendships behind….even hers.

But he had to admit he could see bursts of niceness in her by the way she was with him and the respect she held for him.

She owled him and told him that she had made a great error. Bella had been over and intercepted one of their owls and had told Alecto that she had heard he had been very attentive for quite some time towards a co-worker named…

Vector.

And now Alecto was going to try to get into Hogwarts to see him…

And quite possibly this Vector person.

Snape acted quickly. He knew what he had to do.

He sought out Alecto first to meet her…outside the gates of Hogwarts…where they would not be disturbed…to dissuade her from bothering Vector somehow.

But he hadn't planned on Vector's schedule.

She had Order work that night.

And she had arrived right in the midst of things.

As only his extreme bad luck and misfortune would allow.

How could he ever suspect Vector and Sinistra as being in on a joke?

If he had deduced it was Alecto sooner he would have had more time to fix things.

But it was not just for those reasons that he was upset and alarmed now.

Vector would never speak like that even in jest. Too noble, too proud, too good…

And if the True Admirer kept snooping around, most likely Vector would have a problem he would soon have to rectify for her.

So now he had to avoid her and tell her nothing. Now he regretted sending the Vampire Ad and the Hag Monthly subscription, because it had only put Alecto and Bella on a trail towards Vector even more quickly.

Because he was a fool, not just for doing it, but it looks like the Admirer was keeping a strange eye on his activities and now suspected that something, not specifically, was going on with him and Vector.

He summoned his owl and Charon swept away with the message.

He returned an hour later.

He should have done this again awhile ago. Bellatrix Lestrange was a murderous fool, who would do anything to make him lose the Dark Lord's favor.

Like highlight a connection with someone who was not a Death Eater. Who had always flown under the radar because she had never attended Hogwarts with all of them.

He would put a stop to this Admirer business tonight.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't turn out to be quite so easy.


	36. Chapter 36: Only To Save You

**A Secret Admirer**

_Okay, this one, truly and finally is ending. Two more to wrap it up and then it is officially a wrap, so I can work on other ones. Still sad though…_

_I must forewarn…the next chapter 37 will be VERY interesting…_

**Chapter 36 : Only To Save You**

Alecto met him well away from the gates of Hogwarts. But he kept an eye out. He could take care of this and then she would leave. And he would still have time to take care of Vector too.

He was nothing if not a master manipulator.

From the top of the hill he eyed Vector slowly making her way carefully to the castle. She was always extremely careful and took her time, noting her surroundings. Usually, he wished she would just hurry and get back to her rooms, tonight it was in her favor.

The ugly, pudgy woman in the overlong black robes, narrowed her eyes and addressed him where he stood a few feet away from her.

"So this, Hector."

"Vector, Professor Vector." If he denied it now, they were lost. If he played it off like it was nothing, than it would be, in many eyes….

And it wouldn't matter. He told her that his work wouldn't allow him to be with anyone. And it was nothing suspect because it was what he told everyone. Even Felicia…even when people had asked about that too, a long time ago, and out of fear Alecto would withdraw and that would stop any of Bella's machinations and he could smooth it over with Narcissa too, so the topic would never be broached again. Whether Alecto, which Narcissa daintily snorted at in amusement, Vector, or anyone else.

He had thought it through for a while, and again on the way over…

_The Dark Lord…it was amazing that in these circumstances he would be the easy part. He knew…it was only Lily I had ever wanted in my youth and afterwards, and he hadn't put much stock in that either. He would want no distractions with the work I did for him either. One word and Alecto would leave me be and that would be the end of it. She couldn't defy the Dark Lord. And the best part was that all of their attitudes about wizards and families would stop further inquiries as they would wave this all away. Vector was young, not from here, and under the radar. No ties to Potter, and not a great witch or wizard yet like Minerva and the Headmaster and others, but surely on her way. They would take no notice of her with my denying any interest, and their assumptions about me and how serious I took my work. I was counting on them thinking as they have that I was devoted and loyal to service and never a person, only the Dark Lord.. It… it would work. I was quite an expert in damage control by now._

And it did.

He chose his words carefully and explained to Alecto. The efforts paid off.

"It won't matter when I blast her to pieces with my wand, now will it? But I know you can't. And if the Dark Lord says you are to be left alone. So be it." She was angry, yet would drop it. One could not argue against the Dark Lord's wishes.

"They will arrange something for you if that is what you wish. There is more work to be done but I will talk to the Malfoys for you. The Dark Lord is busy and takes no interest in such things. Narcissa will introduce you to someone. More willing than me…"

"So I will have to leave her alone?" But the fight was out of her, for now. She seemed to acknowledge that he would never want her.

"Really, Alecto. Drawing wands and unwanted attention? The Dark Lord will not be pleased."

"But she is in love with you?" She pouted and seemed on the verge of another tantrum. Both her and the brother were insane.

"Me, I don't think so." Snape shrugged and looked artfully doubtful. She was insane, or a rarity, because who would ever believe anyone would be in love with him.

"Are you lying?"

"No. I have no reason to. I wish to be alone. I will never be interested in anyone permanently. Aecto, let her go. Dumbledore will be quite put out if his only arithmancer failed to show for work. Really…you should know better. The Dark Lord, if he is disobeyed or his plans are foiled, will not be so forgiving or forgetful in future either. I believe there are other serious targets he wishes to go after, as you very well know."

Alecto eyed him viciously and then winced and looked away, her exposed wand now back in her cloak; she acquiesced.

"I cannot say that I didn't wish to toy with her…but this is different."

"How so?" Her pug-like face looked semi-interested.

"Well, you are familiar with our ways…"

"Yes, I am."

'I merely wished to sleep with her. That is all."

"That is all. Than you mean you are not in love with her?"

"No."

"She doesn't want you."

"Believe me no, and I can prove it to you."

"Severus, the girls in Knockturn and some of us when younger, If it is true than I need not have any dealings with her. The Dark Lord…"

"Let me prove it to you and think no more on the matter. We are old friends after all."

"Fine."

"Go. I will show my memory at a later date. And you can see how she refuses due to our work situation, and that I recently found out she has a boyfriend. And I think the person they were referring to as a date was that hag in Hogsmeade. Surely, not this novice teacher, which in all honesty quite bores me now, because her mind was of no interest to me to begin with."

"You no longer desire her?" She still held out hope. But it would have to do.

"No, and I wouldn't call it that. She works in the castle…let's say it would have been er, convenient with my busy schedule."

"So you are not with anyone." He hated the look in her maddened eyes. Well, he had made his choice many years ago. Lily or these people…he had chosen gravely.

"Need I reiterate that to you again? Nor will I ever be. Service to the Dark Lord is my life, and that is all. And from what I hear, she seems to have a crush on Gilderoy Lockhart." Snape frowned in disgust. If Septima, knew he had sad that, she would kick him. But to save her…so be it."

Alecto looked mortified. "What is it with him? Most of these fools do? I will be leaving then. I will not bother you again." She seemed embarrassed and almost to be looking for a quick exit. She muttered, "Lockhart," under her breath and shook her fat head.

Snape nodded as she apparated. He stood still and counted a minute to clear his thoughts and regain his composure…for more acting…

He then walked quickly down to where Vector was nearing the entrance to the lane leading up to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Vector, come here."

She eyed him curiously. She didn't care when he showed up unexpectedly and especially if she was on Order business.

"I am close to the gates. Couldn't it wait until we went inside? I will meet you in the dungeons, what could be so pressing? Why are you here anyway? Are you coming back from somewhere?"

"I can't wait. I want you. And I wanted to tell you outside of school, should you object."

It had been so long, he marveled that this was the best he could come up with.

"You want me to do what." She looked peeved and rolled her eyes.

"I mean I _wan_t you, Professor Vector."

"Er, in _that way?"_ She was not prepared for this and she was tired from a long, hard night for the Order. His black eyes drank her in and it unnerved her.

"What other way is there?" His smooth and languid delivery was now making her nervous.

"Stop the suave nonsense, it's not you…" She waved him away and averted her eyes, thinking of a way to extricate herself, and to avoid him at all costs tomorrow. He wasn't himself.

He walked over to her slowly and she backed up into the gate. Now, he was making her very nervous.

"Would you consider it? I am with no one; you are not either. I've known you for years and you are a somewhat attractive young woman, why not? I am not looking for anything serious, so I am not being picky here." It was a lie and his insides twitched telling her this. "I would keep it quiet due to our professional working relationship."

In any other situation, he could never do this. But to save her, he could.

"Well, I am glad that you have thought this over and it has taken me all of 4 seconds as well. The answer is no."

"You mean you wouldn't be agreeable." He was laying it on as thick as Gilderoy trying to convince he could do magic. He hated himself but he pressed further."

"No." She didn't like how close he had gotten to her.

"Why?" He moved his face in closer to hers.

"I am surely not attracted to you when you are still consorting with suspected Death Eaters, well, and you are not yourself."

His eyes flickered – she was smart – she did suspect something deep down. _And…was she saying that if…maybe one day…_if he no longer had to deal with Death Eaters…" He then let the thought drop. Hope and 'what if" had hurt him many times before.

"Are you not the least bit attracted to me?" he coaxed. He really hated himself now.

"Hell no, Snape, and surely I haven't hinted that I was. I know that much," she scoffed, but she looked fearful.

"I think you do like me—perhaps, just a little?" His eyes searched hers and she looked away, in case the fool was trying to perform legilimancy on her, because if he could try out this nonsense, when she could tell his heart really wasn't in it, she didn't want to know.

"Nope, sorry. I guess you do err from time to time."

It was referring to a smug comment he had made to her. He tried not to smile and stayed in, er, character.

"I think you do." He moved in closer. She could hear his breath.

He tilted his head and thanked Merlin his hair covered his face

He kissed her forehead. Anything else and he knew his shins were in trouble.

It was way over the top-but Alecto would trouble her no more.

She pushed him with all her might with owing to her being 5'3'' and tiny he moved about two inches.

He smirked and she wanted to push him again or at least smack the smirk off his face.

"I will wear you down, Vector." He had both arms leaning on both sides of her against the gates. Perhaps I can persuade you?" He toyed with her.

"No, you won't, er, ever. _Because_…you are…you…er, and don't forget even a very gorgeous ring didn't help you either. Now, I am going to get back to my rooms and through that gate if I have to use _you_ to open it. Leave me be, Snape, and really, go see Poppy Pomfrey." He had to admit the look on her face was priceless.

"Alas. I tried. I will not make my offer again, you know."

She shoved his arm to free herself and stormed off and onto the safety of the grounds. She shouted back. "And I will try not to despair…too much."

He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face.

Thank, Merlin. She was now safe. If Alecto or Bella and anyone wished for proof if they thought they were on to something in regards to her, he could easily manipulate the memory, take some things out, and show himself trying to only use her, and her wishing to have nothing to do with it. And it wouldn't be the grounds, it would have to be changed. No one could know they go out for the Order. A night in Hogsmeade? That background would be perfect.

And it certainly wasn't the first time he had done this, and it worked.

But only if he was asked…and he knew Alecto would most likely not now, after his refusal of her in person and the warnings regarding the Dark Lord.

And with all the engagement foolishness and other nonsense with Vector and suspicious faculty members, Vector would be none the wiser. She would think he was a cad, a nasty piece of work, a fool with desires, but never that he had the slightest bit of feelings for her. This little scene had taken care of that too.

But it was hard to have to live up to everyone's expectations that you were a bastard, in order to protect the only person you cared for.

But Vector could never know. Throughout this whole charade and nonsense, she was the only one he had ever hoped was the admirer. It was not the case.

It had been sweet, very sweet to play at being engaged to her for a few hours, and then the opposite, even worse to take it back.

Alecto, Narcissa, and Bella thwarted, and the Dark Lord yet again.. It had been far too easy. Bella would have to wait for another opportunity to cause trouble.

And Vector. He loved her, but he could never have her. But he would make sure nothing would happen to her either.

And as he entered the dungeons, it was with much relief that this whole admirer business was also at an end.


	37. Chapter 37: The Witching Hour

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

_In which Aurora Sinistra tries to help an admiree along…_

_Sinistra's point of view of her observations is in italics._

**Chapter 37: The Witching Hour**

_**The Astronomy Tower…a few days later…**_

_He is going to kill me…Why did I do it? Because I knew deep down, had quite possibly known for years and I had to do something about it. This Admirer business had been too much. Why I attempted this? No clue. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. This is why I was not asked to be in the Order right away. Espionage…. I sucked. They were right… everybody was right, even Snape… too much time in the Astronomy tower star-gazing had addled my brains. I was one brain cell close to Trelawney, sleeping in during the day and teaching at night. Ok, I was a fool but not as stupid as my plan of action. Snape wasn't fooling anybody so I thought my plan to lace Septima's candy with love potion would get it out of him. Well it did, sort of, until everything went wrong. Did I really think the most accomplished wizard next to Dumbledore and the Dark Lord wouldn't find out? That really, I could purchase some candy from the Weasley twins' store and tweak it a bit, and everything would be sunshine and lollipops? That it would help without his notice, a brilliant occlumens, potion brewer, inventor of spells and master of dark magic? And my friend, Septima, as well. Merlin, help me._

_Well, I also needed to monitor how it would go. And the Weasley store helped with that too. I bought a package of extendable ears just in case I needed to hear better. Seeing was easier. Snape's office was connected to his classroom. He was always in his office and that is where Septima would visit him to talk. I would simply go in the classroom and see what my efforts reaped from the large keyhole on the door that connected the classroom to the office. _

_I had seen Septima on the planned date, after having checked that Snape was in his office. I had almost been caught, I think, because as I casually strolled through the dungeons, his nasty owl, Charon, had been flying past me in the opposite direction and gave me a funny look. But he seemed to go about his business after he rolled his owl eyes at me. I offered Septima a few choice pieces of candy, waited a minute, and then I mentioned Snape. She left me as planned with the sudden urge to visit him._

_I ran down to the classroom to wait. I knelt down near the keyhole and saw her enter. He was sitting in an armchair. The view was excellent. I waited for them to speak and then threw out the line of the extendable ear. I looked around, because if Charon caught me I was dead. But Snape, it appeared, had sent him to do something, so it was free and clear._

_And so it began…_

"Come in." _Snape called out to Vector. He never looked up._

"What is it. Vector?"

_Septima's face positively glowed. Her eyes were tilted and vixenish, her lips in a coy smile – she will never ever call me her best friend again. Her long, dark hair was down past her shoulders, and she walked quietly over to where Severus sat at his desk._

"Well, what is it? Believe me, I'm not surprised you are hard of hearing. She is your friend and you have to have heard that awful Hogwarts choir and Sinistra's warbling. I can hear them from the dungeons and it is not pleasant. Loud and grating…"

_I bit my lip. He was still making fun of my singing…I would love to throw something, but that would nix my observing. Damn it!_

_She undulated slowly over to his desk smiling like a complete imbecile and sat down on the top of the desk. She flicked her hair, licked her lips and batted her eyes before looking deeply into his eyes straight on._

"You know you don't really mean that_." She said sweetly_

_Snape was silent_. "As a matter of fact I do. And please remove yourself from my desk. Now I will have to disinfect my work area yet again." _But he stared at her strangely and seemed a bit ruffled. I had never seen him like that… ever_

_Snape ignored her and dropped his nose back into the book he was reading. _

"What are you reading? "Always reading… no wonder you are the most brilliant man I know."

_She hadn't moved an inch._ "What is it Vector?" _he asked softly yet impatiently._

_She leaned over and slowly raised her arm, one fingertip brushed back a lock of black hair that had fallen into his eyes_. "Stop being cross with me, Severus."

_Professor Snape dropped his book and looked up in horror._

"Vector, what the hell are you doing_?" he asked, quizzically._

_She drew her finger and her hand back_. "Nothing. I love when your hair falls into your eyes when you are reading," _She gave him a sweet smile._

_Snape reached down cautiously and picked up the book with one hand that had fallen to the floor. His eyes never left her face, he looked at her puzzled._

"Have you been feeling well today? Have you gone to Madame Pomfrey?

_Oh, no! If he examined her, it was over!_

"Why would I have done that? I don't understand. I feel wonderful actually."

"Really…and?" _He raised a cautious eyebrow._

"And nothing…I just wanted to come over and say hello, see what you were doing and ..."

_She slid off the desk to her feet, swished her skirts to one side a bit, and plopped right down on his lap._

"What the…are you mad? Did you encounter a dementor possibly?" _He asked, slightly agitated._

"Maybe…for you…I know you don't hate me…it's time to stop our arguing. I don't like arguing with you and I think you don't really like it either_," she informed him calmly._

_He stared at her intensely. His gaze looking deep within her eyes, yet he saw nothing. She wasn't confounded…what the Hell was wrong with her? His face said._

_She had the look in her eye-the look that said – I want you to kiss me. Snape reacted. He scooped her up easily, one arm under her knees and the other under her back, and deposited her gently back on his desk. He looked around as if someone else might be in the room. _

_Vector placed her hands on her knees and swung her feet as she sat on the desk patiently. Quickly she lifted her arms and tried to sling them around his neck. Snape who had started to walk away had not anticipated the move. _

_Vector leaned over a little too far and fell off the desk, taking quite a few objects with her._

_Snape's eyes opened the widest I had ever seen them, and strode over to where she was on the floor and deftly picked her up and carried her over to a chair._

_She sat down and smoothed her hair back and patted her skirts and wistfully uttered,_ "It's no use…not tonight…I was wrong to come here and try to tell you…"

_Snape lowered himself and crouched down on one knee and studied her._

_Softly he asked her with barely a whisper _"What? What is it that you wished to tell me?"

"Nothing it…it isn't right…I was wrong…not the right time….and anyway I think it is hopeless…"_She looked about to tear. It couldn't be more perfect_.

"What is it? You can tell me, you know…What do you believe to be…hopeless?"

"No, forget it…it's no use…all in vain…I must be going…I'm sorry….er, Severus."

_His eyes widened again. She never called him by his first name._

_She rose to leave and he rose too. She attempted to turn and walk swiftly past him but he gently took her arm, and turned her back around towards him._

"No. I think you should tell me what you wanted to before you leave."

"No. I changed my mind. It's all for naught. You wouldn't understand…"

"Vector…Septima…you…you're not…you can't mean that you…" _He could barely get the words out. _

"Yes, yes, it's true…"_She looked at him piercingly and his face changed with the realization -but I can't describe it -not exactly softened but I'd never seen the expression before._

"Silly girl… come here."

"No, I wish to go…I…"

"No, not until we talk…"

"But I just said.."

"I don't care, now what is all this?"

_She kept her head down and he gently put his hands on her upper arms and steered her toward a wall in his office. _

"I want to go."

"Not until you tell me why you are here."

_He placed her back against the wall of his office and let his hands go. His gaze was penetrating as if he could will the words out of her._

_She looked at him and smiled as if she knew how foolish she was being and shrugged._

"Now you have nothing to say_?" He studied her intently._

_She nodded._

"I believe you do," _he taunted gently._

"You believe…er, wrong."

_He smirked-almost a lop-sided sort of smile; a bit understanding._

"I think I know what you wished to tell me."

"You do_?" She asked innocently._

"Yes_," he breathed audibly_

_She smiled sweetly at him. He still looked like a cross between utter bewilderment, disbelief, and was that - pleasure?_

_He moved in a little closer and his hair fell into his eyes as he bowed his head a bit. He was much taller than her and he did it so as to look her in the face._

_She smoothed back a lock of his hair again_. "I love when your hair falls into your eyes…"

_Was he daft? How could he not know? She acted like a zombie. Did he not wish to see it perhaps?_

"I know," _he said gently._ "I heard you say it before. Well, so are you going to tell me?"

_She grabbed both of his arms and pulled him a little closer, their faces just inches from each other._

_He let her do it to him._

"Well it's more of a… question."

_He looked nervous and about to flee but he buckled down as if he was willing himself to be able to take whatever she was about to say. _

_She started again_. "Don't you want me? I mean, do you think you could er, ever consider wanting me?"

_His eyes flew open-yes, he was smiling now. His taut lips had curved into a self-satisfied smile that was almost as bright as hers ,er, for him it was anyway."_

"I will preface my comments…"_he said teasingly_

"Oh, come on now really at a time like this?" _It was lively. It sounded more like her._

"Oh, yes. Have you told anyone else?"

"No." _She shook her head, and I had to marvel how pretty she looked._

"Will you?"

"No, I'm not sure anyone else cares."

"I'm not so sure of that, but I don't share information of a personal nature with others as you very well know…either you promise or I won't answer you."

"Ok."

"You didn't say…Severus, I promise."

"Ok, Snape."

"Severus."

"Alright… Severus I promise…"

"Swear on Merlin…"

"I swear to merlin…"

"You swear to Merlin that I promise you, Severus, I will not tell a living soul what just transpired or even a departed one on Hogwarts grounds or anywhere else in the wizarding world for that matter."

"I swear to everything that Severus just said_." She shook her head affirmatively. It was so cute!_

"That will do." _He bit his lower lip and continued to look at her intently. I had never seen him do that before._

"So answer my question… do you want me… to be with me?"

_He glided a hand through her hair, his fingers touched a lock of her hair and he slowly studied it and then looked back at her_

_His black eyes gleamed triumphantly like they did when he thought he was going to receive the Order of Merlin the year Sirius Black resurfaced._

_Yet he looked at her with such tenderness… it…I never thought it possible…_

"More than anything…" _His deep voice was low and barely audible_

_See, I knew it, Merlin oh , oh, but to hear it is…I bloody knew it. The blasted bat did not just say that? That was perfect, like lyrics from a Celestina Warbeck song…_

_If only it was Gilderoy saying these words to me…._

_She grinned_

"Really?"

"Yes." _He nodded as if to reassure her_

"Is that what you wanted to tell me…Mia?" _He tried it out and appeared to like the way it came out of his mouth._

"Er, yes, well and do you love me?" _And it couldn't have been more perfect. She slowly raised her purplish-blue eyes up to his, and lowered her eyelashes, before looking up a second time._

_She was good! Er, the love potion-laced candy was better!_

_He lowered his head and his eyelids were downcast for a second before he slowly raised his head to look her in the eye again._

"Vector…you can't possibly…do you really mean it?" _He appeared speechless._

"The ruddy hell, of course I do, why do you think I'm here? I love you, but you really area a bloody moron at times." _She shrugged her shoulders._

_There was not a hint of annoyance in his face. He looked absolutely about to burst, but all in his eyes. I saw him inhale because I am really paying attention. I could see the angels singing in his mind, yet he didn't answer her right away._

_I think he was afraid to actually hear it articulated. I have worked with him for so long, you know…_

"Well, what about my ring…the emerald ring? I want it back…changed my mind…"

"Septima, we haven't even…"

"I don't care_." She gave him a stubborn, haughty look, and the look he gave her back can't even be described. So much in it…_

_He looked to the side where she had a hand on his cheek. He slowly and deftly removed it and held it up to his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed the inside of her hand._

"We need to talk about this….which is, what I would like to suggest next…let us meet for …dinner, perhaps…there is a place where…my house…my childhood home…nobody here knows about it accept Dumbledore." _He started talking faster._

_Oh, god, now I really felt bad, the awkward bat was actually trying to do something decent and Merlin, no, did he just offer to cook her dinner? Holy hippogriffs, he did eat!_

"Severus… I want you to kiss me first…"_she said breathily. She moved her lips up nearly an inch from his. _

_She turned and moved them down his throat and nuzzled his neck, and then looked back at him._

_He closed his eyes slowly and was still, and then he opened them slowly to look back at her._

_He took his hand and placed his thumb on her chin, he tilted it up_. "Let me look at you…" _He leaned his forehead then against hers and closed his eyes._

_He placed his hand on her cheek and brushed her hair back before the hand caressed her cheek again._

_When their lips were closer, he spoke very softly to her but it was unintelligible, and he said it right before he tilted his head and was about to kiss her._

_I pushed in the extendable ears further._

_He paused and whispered._

"But let's venture out. We'll talk and we can work out the particulars but first…_he opened his mouth slightly and moved in for the kiss slowly._

_Merlin, he wanted to savor every second….well, it was just not in the cards…"_

"Wait…I'm not sure I'm that hungry. Aurora offered me some candy before I left today…"

_And I froze….dumbstruck with fear._

_He stopped dead and moved back a bit, removing and lowering his hands from her._

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any left?"

"Yeah, it's in a cute little box, from the Weasley store."

_Damn it, I didn't see her put the rest in her purse!_

"Where is it?"

"In my purse, my love..."

"Er, sweetie, you wait here, would you like another one?" _He falsely laid it on thick, and searched the room her for her bag. He saw it, hurried over, and rummaged until the box was in his hands._

"Er, yeah."

"May I have one as well?" _He never looked at her. He already had the top open._

"Sure help yourself," _she chirped cheerfully._

"Vector, sit down. This will only take a minute…" _He lifted a candy, sniffed it first, observed a few other things and then raised his wand._

_He went over to a shelf and then came back over to where she was. He was very angry. He had a vial in his hand._

"Drink this." _His tone had altered dramatically._

"Sure."

_Several minutes passed for what seemed like an eternity._

_Septima spoke_. "Snape, what the hell am I doing in your rooms at this hour?"

"You came to ask me about borrowing some books and then you just fainted_," he replied calmly._

"I never faint."

"Well, you did, so you seem to be fine and I suggest you see yourself out."

"Surely." _She left in a huff._

_And I knew I was dead….so utterly dead…_

_I decided that I had better leave, but not before I saw him slump into his green armchair and stare out the window onto the grounds._

_I tiptoed out of the classroom and made it back to my rooms._

_And waited…_


	38. Chapter 38: Three Sides to Every Story

**A Secret Admirer: The Stalking of Severus Snape**

**Chapter 38: Three Sides to Every Story**

_And so he cornered me, with ease, the very next day as I approached my office._

_I knew I was dead….so utterly dead…and he came into my office. The rest I can't remember…but he does._

"What you have done is foul, inexcusable, unforgiveable, childish, and well, ridiculously foolish, and honestly, I am not fooled easily. But I can't begin to fathom how you thought you were going to get away with it, Sinistra," Snape was so angry he sort of spluttered because he was speaking so fast, and it was very much unlike him.

"Well, I almost did." And it was so cheeky she regretted it instantly.

"Not quite," he snapped in a huff.

He eyed her piercingly. "Why would you do such a thing…read into a whole scenario?"

"Read into…it is love potion…she drank it and you certainly didn't… that came from _you_ under the influence of nothing but your own clear-headed mind." She turned red knowing he was this close to hexing her, but she couldn't stop herself somehow.

"Why would you do such a thing? Have you told Vector anything? And you had better be telling the truth. You know I can tell and you have never seen me truly angry and what anger makes me capable of doing." He took a menacing step closer to her.

"Because I know that you love her and no I'm not telling her anything. Why hurt her?"

"What would hurt her and you don't know anything and it is not your business."

"Do you deny it?" She pressed, and he didn't answer her. "You would just keep vexing her, wasting her time, pretending that you don't give a damn about her… Well keep on pretending and now I'm leaving." She felt he would be so shocked to hear what she had to say, she would be able to make a quick escape.

"Oh no, you are not."

"Why should I stay? You are not going to admit you love her so I best be going…" She tried to stealthily slip out and turned from him."

"Not so fast, Sinistra, we haven't resolved this yet," He said in a cold, even voice. "Might I remind you of what you have done. You have doused Vector's candy with love potion without telling her. She offered me some and I saw the packaging, and it would have been myself too, under its influence, if I had ingested one. Did you see the shape she was in? You gave her a love potion…a Weasley manufactured product…" he paused for effect. "Which you are a dolt, and didn't realize that it was not designed for adults, only teenagers, and the effects are different; just imagine what would have happened if both of us were under the influence…"

She wanted to say the she most likely would have been a godmother in nine months time but refrained from doing so.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He crossed his arms close to his chest and studied her. He did not look happy, and the eyes, they seemed a little fearful.

"Uh, sorry, and I must be going."

"No, now you owe me, Sinistra."

"What? Are you serious? Haven't I done enough damage?"

"A discussion over some tea…I will tell you…but you must agree to not say anything and submit yourself to a bit of veritaserum, so I can insure you will answer me truly after you have demonstrated such duplicity towards me very recently."

"Right, I'm not that daft…"

He raised an eyebrow like he disagreed with her on that point.

"The hell I will it's illegal and…"

"Not the strong kind I brewed for Umbridge for appearances and never gave her…a weak truth-telling serum laced with calming draft – you look as if you think I am going to hurt you," he smiled maliciously.

"Why and why would I think you wouldn't…especially now?"

"I wish to ask you a few things oh, and to answer the latter part…I wish to keep my employment presently if you, oh, I don't know, appeared not quite like before. Dumbledore would know. The headmaster is very perceptive. Also, I will ingest some as well, calming draft too because I am currently in your presence trying to remain calm with your nonsense and so you realize that I am telling the truth as well."

He summoned a tea cup that had just been filled by a nearby kettle of boiling water. She knew she had no choice. If she had tried to blast her way out, there was no way she would succeed. She agreed. Dumbledore would never allow her to be hurt. She was an employee and the only Astronomy professor he had currently. Deep down she also somehow knew that he might just keep his promises because he would never hurt Vector by hurting her.

"Thirdly oh, if forgot to inform you must have slipped my mind you won't remember anything I tell you regarding, Vector. That other ingredient must have just slipped into your draft by accident. Oh, dear," he smirked.

She ignored him. She shrugged. Would she even want to remember this exchange anyway? Could she ever tell Vector any of this without him getting even? _Screw it!_ "What did you tell her just before you were going to kiss her?"

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her steadily and sipped from his own tea cup.

"Well, you, er, had your hand in her hair and then did this great move like smoothed it back and touched her cheek again, which I have to admit was really endearing and then maybe you did some other move or so but you leaned in and whispered something before you tilted your head to kiss her." She couldn't help but gush. She wouldn't remember any of it so she plowed ahead.

"How touching…" He grimaced in embarrassment. "You are sick, Sinistra, and really and truly daft. I marvel at your insolence," he was trying to recover.

"Ok, but not stupid. Do you expect ME to believe that you didn't analyze every second of the EMBRACE?"

"Wait, Sinistra, this is not the last, you'll see….he lowered his voice. "I said I do…love you." He looked away from her.

"You did."

"Yes."

"Did you mean it?" She was floored.

"Absolutely not," his nostrils flared.

"What?"

"I just wanted to get her….I just wanted her…"

"No, you didn't, it's a lie, more than anything, right, to quote you…"

He gave her a nasty look. "Regrettably, yes, oh, I've almost forgotten you will not remember a thing I will say. Yes. I lie for a living habit really."

"Did you mean it?"

"Stop it, Sinistra." He held a hand up almost to stop her. "Yes, I did mean it, and yes, I do love her more than you or her could ever imagine." He lowered his head for a moment and then looked up. "More than anything in my life, more then myself, and I would do anything in the world for her,"

"Anything?" She was trying to wipe the grin off her face, but was sure she couldn't.

"Anything." He nodded in all seriousness.

"Really?" she gushed.

He nodded. "And it doesn't matter because I can't be with her and I shall never do anything about it…not that it matters to her because she utterly despises me and it is all my own doing..."

And then his face grew grave.

"But I do want her out of the Order."

She looked as if her bubble had burst. "I'm not sure she despises you…kinda strong there….er, she cares about you in her own way and more than she realizes I think…and she is not going to leave the Order so…" It was too much. She had taken in too much and he had changed his emotions so much in such a short conversation, she felt as if she still couldn't wrap her head around it. "And I should warn you that McGongall and Sprout heard about the ring incident and I have a feeling you will hear of it and they won't let it drop. Uh, just be prepared or something."

"Aren't I always?" he cracked miserably. "And you are lying to me."

"No, I'm not. I think she acts stupidly, er, like you do."

"You really think so?" he asked softly and deferred to her.

"f know so, I think…. I feel it. I can tell. And now I won't remember any of this so you will have to figure all this out on your own."

"And you are fine…for now."

"Just don't attract anymore admirers." It was brave. She knew it.

"I believe I won't. Now you have five minutes until it wears off and three until this conversation is erased. Don't worry. You know my expertise with spells. And it is not "obliviate." Safer and a different spell I know. Go ahead, Sinistra. Anything else you'd like to ask? Time is of the essence."

The End


End file.
